Harry Potter the Master of Death and Love
by Direwolf69
Summary: Harry acquires the deathly hallows after his 6th year at Hogwarts and becomes master of death. Then he sets out to become master of Love. Death helps Harry beat voldemort while Love helps him build a Harem. Who all will join HarryxHermionexMulti
1. Deathly Hallows

**This is my first story ever and I am in 12th standard which is very important in my country. So my target for updates is once a month .**

 **Let me know what you guys think**

* * *

Harry was sitting in his room in number 4 Privet Drive. It had been 2 weeks since the death of his former headmaster Dumbledore, and he was feeling sad.

His aunt, uncle and had gone for a vacation and left him at home, not that he minded, because he wasn't fond of his 'family'. Just then he heard noise coming from the room downstairs.

Quickly he grabbed his wand and walked down slowly, wand pointing up and he was ready.

In the dining hall were members of the order of the phoenix, all of whom he greeted whole heartedly. Moody emerged and said in a low voice, "Potter you are to be moved to a safe location tonight."

 *****Time skip*****

They had all arrived at the burrow and George was lying on the couch with his mother by his side and was missing an ear. He looked towards Fred and said, "I'm holey Fred. Get it?"

Fred let out a chuckle and said, "Out of all the jokes on ear related humour and you go with holey."

Bill arrived and announced with a sigh, "Mad eyes is dead."

Harry felt guilty that one of his friends lost an ear while another one died because of him. No one said anything and while Harry, Hermione, all of the Weasleys and Fleur went to the beds and the others left the house.

The next morning Amelia Bones, Minister of Magic arrived with the will of Albus Dumbledore.

She glanced at Harry and Hermione, and asked them to them to sit. Minister asked for privacy and the others left them there.

She opened a piece of parchment, and began to read, "This is the will of Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. To Harry James Potter, I leave the golden snitch that he had caught in first Quidditch match as a reminder of rewards of perseverance ad skill."

She presented harry with a snitch wrapped in a black cloth, Harry took the snitch in his hand and examined it, she expected something to happen as soon as Harry touched it, but nothing happened.

She continued, "To Hermione Jean Granger I leave my copy of The tales of Beetle the Bard on hope that she finds it entertaining and instructive." She unwrapped a book and gave it to Hermione.

She then produced a letter with the seal of the Headmaster of Hogwarts, this is from Dumbledore and is addressed to Harry.

 _To Harry_

 _I know the day is near, when I will not be with you anymore and I write this letter to inform you Harry about some of the important things, when Ms. Bones were appointed as the Minister of Magic I had told her about the horcruxes too, by now I trust that you must have told both Ron and Hermione, but I suggest you make distance with the Weasleys. They are trying to use you for their own personal gains. Ginny and Ron on the instructions of their mother have been giving you love and Hermione love potions, once every 2 weeks they slip you the love potions so that Harry's lordship, which he should be granted on his 17th birthday, so Ginny marries the most important person and the one who beat the dark lord of the wizarding world and Ron marries one of the smartest witches of her age. I suggest you go to Hogwarts but be distant with Ron and Ginny. As for your lordship Harry, all will be explained on your 17th birthday. Be well, be safe. Contact Aberforth, my brother, if you need any help._

 _Albus Dumbledore_

Harry let out a gasp as he could not believe what he just read and passed the letter to Hermione and she also had similar expressions.

Hermione asked, "Minister how much do you know about horcruxes?"

Minister replied, "Please, call me Amelia, and I know that he made 7 horcruxes out of which 2 have been destroyed."

Harry asked, "Anything else you would like to update us about regarding the war." Amelia replied, "the goblins have sided with us for the war and are ready to help in any way to defeat Riddle. His stage name has been tabooed so don't day it or else his minions will attack you."

With that Amelia got up, Harry and Hermione followed and she said," I must be going now." With that the Minister left.

Hermione asked him," Should we tell them that we know about their plans?" Harry replied, " Not yet."

* * *

 **A week later**

Harry woke up in his bed and realised it _is my birthday today_ , and he felt really good because he had finally come of age. Legally he will now be able to apparate after gaining his license and the trace was finally removed.

With that he got out his bed and heard a lot of noise coming from downstairs. He quickly grabbed his wand and made his way downstairs he was greeted by everyone and they all wished him Happy Birthday, he made his way over to Hermione and muttered in her ear, "Soon."

He then made his way over to the presents and opened them. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley gave him a watch and explained, "It's traditional to give a wizard a watch when they come of age."

He opened a lot of gifts which contained books form Hermione, jumbo pack of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes from the twins, large packs of chocolate frogs and Bertie Bott's every flavour beans from Bill and Fleur, a pack of condoms from Ron and a large egg with scales on it from Charlie and contained a letter and the last one was a strange looking box.

He decided to open the box first to find Dumbledore's wand with a letter stating that it was from Aberforth Dumbledore.

He opened the letter from Aberforth and read

 _To Harry Potter_

 _My brother left his wand in my possession instructing me to give it to you on your 17th birthday, I believe he left Ms. Granger with a book has she read, it entirely? I recommend the Tale of The Three Brothers as I found it extremely entertaining._

 _Aberforth Dumbledore_

He opened the note from Charlie next,

 _To Harry_

 _Congratulations on your 17th birthday and I'm sorry I can't be there but I want you to know that there is a reason behind it and I'm sure you will know it very soon. The egg contains a dragon . I'm sure you must be wondering why I have given these to you, this is because to increase security, we have in Romania were asked to provide 4 dragons to protect the school and to assign each of the dragon to anyone we seem fit in the school. Hagrid will be delighted. Take good care of the dragon and if you have any questions regarding him feel free to ask me._

 _Charlie_

He was delighted to have so many presents not to mention a dragon egg and went over to Hermione and passed her the letter from Aberforth.

She said," Yeah I have read it and here is the book." Harry read the tale and was surprised _he had a cloak passed on to him by his father and a long wand given to him by Dumbledore. Only the stone remianed._

He asked Hermione if she could search about snitches as he was sure Dumbledore had given it to him for a purpose. Hermione agreed and then left him. He went over to the Weasleys and started talking to them. Then Fleur approached him and told him that Beauxbatons Academy of Magic and Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry were merging to protect students from the Dark forces this year and the school Hogwarts has expanded tremendously to house the additional students and creatures.

After a few hours of talking he went back to Hermione and asked, "Have you found anything." She replied," The only thing that I have found is that snitches contain flesh memories, but then something should have happened when you first touched the snitch."

Harry replied with a sly smile, "I didn't catch the snitch in my first Quidditch match. I nearly swallowed it." As soon as he touched the snitch with his lips, the snitch opened to reveal a stone. The Resurrection Stone. He understood immediately that he had become the master of death and grinned. Hermione on the other hand gasped as she saw the stone and in a bright flash Harry was gone.


	2. Master of Death

**Unknown Place**

Harry saw a flash and fainted. When he woke up, he was in a dark place and could not see anything. He took his wand out and said, " Lumos".

A bright light coming out of his wand illuminated the space and he observed that he was not in a room but in a cave, which was beautiful with a grass and water flowing nearby in a the form of a stream, a hooded figure behind him.

He was taken back and jumped slightly the hooded figure approached him and said, " It is a pleasure, Master."

Harry asked, "Who are you?" The hooded figure replied, "I am Death, and you are my Master. You possess the Deathly Hallows created by me for my Master."

Harry asked, "Who was your former Master?" Death replied with a bit of sorrow, "The person who possess the hallows, the Cloak of Invisibility, the Elder Wand and the Resurrection Stone becomes my Master. Since no one has ever possessed all 3, I had no former Master."

Harry wondered for a moment and said, "Reveal your human form to me."

There was a small flash and in front of him stood a naked woman with an hourglass figure she had a beautiful face with black eyes, straight jet black hair that matched her eyes, her body was very nicely tanned, her good 38DD sized boobs and a heavily toned stomach with just the right amount of fat, her ass was a handful not very big but was looked very nice and her long legs were a sight for sore eyes, her pussy was completely bald and shaved perfectly.

Harry was so aroused and asked, "So, if I'm your Master, will you do anything for me?"

Death didn't replys simply moved closer to her Master and whispered in his his ear, "Anything." and pressed her lips on to him, she moved her hands all around his back and felt his muscles.

At the same time his hands reached her back and went down to feel her ass. It was tight and firm and soon he pulled away to breathe, he grinned and said, "I command you, not the other way round, I certainly did not ask you to feel my back."

She moved a little bit back and said, "Have I been a bad Master?" with puppy dog eyes.

Harry replied with a mischievous grin " Yes and bad slaves need to be punished."

He sat down on a boulder and motioned for her to lie across his lap with her ass upraised. He commanded, " As soon as I spank you, you will say I'm sorry Master." He brought his hands down with a lot of force on her ass and made large sound of slap.

She whimpered," I'm sorry Master."

*SLAP* "I'm sorry Master"

*SLAP* "I'm sorry Master"

*SLAP* "I'm sorry Master"

*SLAP* "I'm sorry Master"

*SLAP* "I'm sorry Master"

*SLAP* "I'm sorry Master"

*SLAP* "I'm sorry Master"

*SLAP* "I'm sorry Master"

He continued spanking her for 10 more minutes.

By now her ass was totally red and she was holding back tears, at that moment Harry made her sit up on his lap and massaged her ass and asked, "What is our lesson today?"

She replied, "Always to obey Master and not to do anything until he commands." Harry said, "Perfect." And kissed her again he noticed that her tears were gone and her legs were shining with liquid oozing out of her pussy.

He coyly said, "My, my someone is eager. So ready for the next thing?. She replied with a shine in her eyes, "I'm always ready for you, Master."

With that she began kissing him and unbuttoned his shirt to reveal a slightly muscular stomach with light ab lines.

She kissed his neck moving towards his chest going down till she reached her pants, and asked for permission, he nodded and she began to unbutton his pants and pulled them down in one swift motion.

She looked at his cock lovingly and said, "It is so huge Master, it must be 8 inches at least."

She began to stroke it with her hand and took the head and put the head in her mouth, she began using her tongue to lick it and started to bob her head up and down. She did all of this while staring into his eyes.

She started taking it deeper into her throat and finally managed to take it all in her throat but not without gagging a bit, Harry was in a pure bliss he was loving the way Death was pleasing him.

After about 10 minutes he told her that he was about to cum and she held his cock in a deep throat position while her nose touched his skin and her hands played with his balls.

All this was too much for Harry and he cummed straight into her throat a lot of cum came out of her mouth and dropped to her tits then Harry pulled out of her mouth and lovingly fed her his cum using his finger as she licked his finger clean.

Harry said my turn and lied Death down then he lied down spread the legs of Death so that her pussy was in front of his face he started teasing her by kissing everywhere but on her pussy he planted kisses on her inner thighs and made shapes with his fingers just above her pussy on her clitoris.

It was too much for death and screamed "Please, pleasure me Master." This was the reply he was waiting for, and licked her clit and then proceeded to start licking her pussy. He pushed his tongue inside the pussy and occasionally nibbling the clit.

Death was moaning at his gestures inside her. After a while he removed his tongue and started fingering her.

He moved his finger in and out and heard Death moaning. Soon he added a finger and then a third till she started panting, the walls started tightening around his fingers and then he felt her come close he removed his fingers from his pussy and inserted his tongue once again.

He pushed his fingers inside for a minute and removed his fingers from her pussy and inserted him in her asshole, and started moving it in and out of her. This was enough for her to cum and she felt her first ever orgasm.

Harry caught some of it in his mouth. He went up to her face and started kissing her, allowing her to taste her cum.

Harry said, "let's go to main event." She didn't need to be told twice, he spread her legs and started to slide his cock inside her.

She felt pain and closed eyes and screamed, Harry muffled her and kissed her to quiet her down, as soon as he felt her quiet down he let her go and she nodded as her pain started to recede.

Harry started to thrust faster into her earning moans from Death and soon was about to cum, not wanting to cum yet, so he changed position and put her on top. She started bouncing while Harry met her with his own thrusts while she was moaning very loudly.

Harry saw her boobs and grabbed them, he started massaging her boobs and pinching her nipples and she was moaning at the top of her lungs and soon noticed that she was about to cum for a second time.

Her walls began tightening and she started to cum and that put him on edge and he started cumming inside her pussy and then he lied down with Death on top of him,while a pool of their cum was wetting the grass and his cum dripping out of her pussy and then Death started cuddling with Harry.

She asked him, "Did Death pleasure you well master?"

Harry replied her happily, "Yes, she pleasured me very well. Can you change my appearance or give me powers to do so? D

said, "No, but I know someone who does and is desperately in need of a master." Harry exclaimed," Great, how do I become her master?" D

replied, "You will need to collect 3 items that love made for her master called the Trio of Love. And I would love to help you out, Master."

* * *

 **Follow, favourite and please review**


	3. Hermione meets Death

**So here is the third chapter Lemons will have to be postponed to for this and the next chapter at least**

 **I know my previous chapters were short, so here is a new chapter which is longer compared to the previous chapters.**

 _Thoughts_

 **On with the story**

* * *

 **Unknown Place**

After waking up with Death beside him, Harry suddenly realised that it had been hours since he was missing, and Hermione would have caused havoc in the Burrow.

Seeing his master stir and start worrying immediately, Death understood his concern and told him that when he came to Death's cave she slowed time such that each day he spent with Death if he wished would seem a minute in his world.

"How else would you expect me to collect the soul of everyone who dies with such ease?" she questioned. He didn't reply but started moving his hands all around her body, caressing each and every curve.

Death loved being touched by her Master it made her feel special.

After 2 more rounds of intense sex. Harry got up and started getting dressed asked Death, "What all are your powers, what can you do?"

Death replied with a feeling of pride, "Well master I can feel someone's death approaching, but cannot change it. It can only be changed by someone else who chooses to interfere. I am the Queen of dementors and they cannot question me or cross me once I give an order, at other times they are free to do as they wish. I can bring the dead back but only for a short time as they do not I belong in the mortal realm, they belong in the spirit realm. I can also increase the magical core strength of a wizard or remove the magical restraints if they are present, such as in yourself."

Harry exclaimed, "WHAT! I still possess even though I have to face that Fucking old Snake nose Riddle."

Death politely said, "Well I can remove them if you like, Master! My other powers include, destroying horcruxes and also locating them if need be, but I need my sister Love to locate Horcruxes since a person who makes a horcrux loses their ability to love."

She continued, " Also I can slow down time when needed, as you now know. I wil be visible to you not to others unless as my Master you wish to reveal me to the person. I can whisper in the ears of mortals and drive them to their hysterics such that they will see scary monsters and ghosts everywhere they see and will not be able to identify any of their family members. Also I have some other powers which are not so important."

Harry concluded, "So you can destroy Horcruxes, that will come in handy as I will need you to find and destroy the horcruxes of Tom Riddle." "Yess", she exclaimed, "I bear a grudge against him as he escaped death by making horcruxes."

She continued, "Also there seems to be a problem master, as it turns out I sense that you have restraints due to dark force which is in possession of part of your magical core. And the dark force is none other than a horcrux put there by Riddle on the night your parents died."

"Well you did say you remove it.' Harry said in a cold voice.

Death replied, "Well yeah, I can but it will be painful and will take a couple of hours. Not to mention when the horcrux is removed, I will also have to remove the magical restraints and they will make you stronger once the process is complete. You will take some time to get used to the increased power. Also as you have officially been made my master you will feel an increase in power over the weeks that will allow you to use advanced magic with relative ease."

"Shall we begin master?", Death asked. Harry simply nodded.

Death turned into her true form, took out a black knife and pointed it to his forehead and began carving on top of his scar traced it following it to the bottom of his forehead. Harry was screaming on top of his lungs and instead of blood, a dark greyish black vapour came out and took the shape of Voldemort and began to solidify, Death simply stabbed the semi-vapour body with her knife and the body dissolved in thin air.

Harry's screams became silent but he still was in a lot of pain as he was clenching his fists tightly and failed to notice that his clothes had burned away while the horcrux was being removed.

She placed her finger on Harry's heart and began to chant, her eyes had turned completely black and began to pull something out of his body and suddenly Harry gasped and began howling in pain as a black spinning ball came out of his body. And Harry passed out.

When he woke up he noticed that he was still lying in the grass completely naked while Death was nowhere to be seen he picked up his wand casted the spell, "Lumos Maxima", immediately a ball of light came out of the wand and illuminated the cave.

He noticed that his wand felt different in his hand, lighter in sorts. He went to find his clothes but failed and then called out "Death"

She appeared behind him in her human form with a tray of food, wearing black clothes which seemed to absorb light.

"Where are my clothes, Death? "Harry asked politely while eating his breakfast which included pancakes and pork sausages which were very delicious.

"They got burned in the fire, I can simply make new ones but only black in colour." Death replied "But Master I don't want to yet, I like seeing you naked she said with a chuckle".

"How long was I out?" Harry asked.

"2 days flat" replied Death, "I even gave you blowjobs while you were out to help to entertain myself. I like watching you sleep." She said with a smile.

"Naughty Death, I didn't ask you to." Harry said.

Death seemed prepared for this to happen and moved to his ear and whispered, "You didn't tell me not to." And started sucking on Harry's earlobe he got too aroused to eat anymore and pushed the tray aside and pulled Death on top of him.

She started kissing him fully on the lips soon her tongue licked his lips asking him for permission which he granted.

His hands went to her ass and started squeezing it and rubbing it and moving along her back. Soon their tongues danced as both of them enjoyed their kiss. After pulling apart by Harry as he was the one gasping for air.

"I need to get cleaned", exclaimed Harry after seeing himself draped in mud. Death whispered, "I can help with that."

Suddenly she held his hand and pulled him towards a tunnel.

While going through the tunnel, Harry noticed the atmosphere had gotten a little cooler and saw a small river, with water flowing to another path. He noticed a small waterfall with rocks beneath it, with little to no sound at all made a by the water, making it the perfect spot for a bath.

Death exclaimed, "Master, this river has one of the purest forms of water." And then Death jumped in the water and invited him inside. Harry noticed that the water was cool and at the perfect temperature.

He commanded, "Death, clean me." Death's eyes shined at the command of her master, giggled and replied coyly replied, "With pleasure!"

She turned towards her Master's back and began to rub it. Taking all the dirt out while also massaging it.

Harry was loving it and occasionally moaned to make her aware that he was loving her actions. Death massaged him like a professional masseuse.

After his back was shining and without a speck of dirt. She simply took his hand and escorted him to the rocks under the waterfall. She then continued to his arms and rubbed her hands on his lean muscles, afterwards moved to his chest.

She placed her hands on his chest and could feel his breathing, she started her actions and soon his breathing intensified and he started moaning.

By that time, his chest was cleaned and her hands moved to his neck she started massaging he relaxed under her hands and moaned feeling all of his stress and pain go away. She moved on to his legs and rubbed them washing all of the dirt away. When she was finished, his body was glistening as if somebody had coated him with glycerine or body oil.

Harry exclaimed, "I feel fresh and full of energy." Death informed Harry that that was the work of the river, it provides energy to anyone and everyone who bathed in it.

Harry said, "Let's go back and surprise Hermione."

"Who is Hermione, Master?" asked Death.

Harry replied, "You'll see. Now can you dress me up with some clothes?" Immediately Death snapped her fingers and pitch black clothes, which were incredibly soft wrapped around Harry,

Master was written with blood-red colour with 2 silver swords piercing a skull and serpent on the t-shirt along with black jeans, his shoes were also of black colour with white Adidas signs on each side.

"Oooh Master, you look hot" commented Death.

"Let's go back to the burrow now", Harry said and picked up his wand and then Death snapped her fingers again, and in a bright light they were gone. The cave was silent once again.

* * *

 **Back at the Burrow, after the flash**

 _Harry was gone just as he took the resurrection stone in his hand he was gone. Was this something that happened to the master of death or did he really die. No! No! That can't be true Harry can't die like that he had barely started life not to mention that he had beaten Riddle multiple times. She refused to believe that he was gone. Should she tell anyone if so then who, who would be able to tell her what happened to him. If he became the Master of Death, according to legend, he can't die yet but the death would be his slave. Hence the title Master of Death._

Then in another bright flash, he was back.

Hermione approached him and slapped him hard, "Where were you? One minute you're here and the next you disappear with a flash and after a minute you're back with black clothes with Master written on your t-shirt with 2 swords piercing a skull and serpent".

She gasped and remained quiet and thought for a moment then continued, "You became master of Death and visited it didn't you!"

Harry replied, "Yeah, I did visit Death, and now I'm back. I also did become its master. Leave everything to Hermione to figure out." And then smiled. "So what is it like?" asked Hermione.

Harry replied, " First of all Death is she, Death is female not it." Hermione corrected herself and spoke again, " Okay, what is she, Death, like?"

Harry grinned and spoke, "Why don't you see it for yourself!"

Harry spoke, "Death, I grant you permission to appear in front of Hermione."

With that a black hooded figure appeared in front of Hermione which was over 8 feet tall. The face was hidden in the hood and it seemed to absorb light which from its surroundings.

Hermione got scared and hid behind Harry.

Harry said, "Death, quit playing games. You're frightening Hermione, appear before her in your Human form."

After hearing her command from Harry, she transformed into her human form with the widest smile on her face. She giggled and exclaimed, "That was so much fun. I'm sorry for scaring you Hermione, but I just couldn't resist."

Hermione peeped at Death from behind Harry and was mesmerised by her beauty. Death had one of the most beautiful bodies that she had ever seen. And could give a Veela a run for her beauty and that is saying something.

Hermione started blushing at the thoughts that were coming in her mind on seeing Death right in front of her, standing in all her beauty.

After calming down and once she returned to her senses, she punched Harry on his arm, and said, "That's for scaring me. Now explain everything and I want details of everything that had happened wherever you were." She said while glaring at him.

So then Harry began explaining everything to her. Leaving out the part of fucking Death multiple times.

 *****Time Skip*****

After listening to his tale, she stayed quiet for sometime and was thinking,

 _So another horcrux has been destroyed now that leaves us with 4 more to go. Also we need to find Love, to be able to find all the remaining horcruxes, not to mention now we can just give her the horcruxes and she will destroy them for us. She is also the queen of dementors, which means now they have to side with us, they won't have a choice, which weakens the power of Riddle. We cannot reduce casualties by telling people who will die and who will not since that will lead to fear. Also Harry will be stronger now with all of his restraints on magical core removed. He would use the elder wand that's for sure. When we defeat Riddle, we can keep him as prisoner and Death can drive him to insanity, seeing that she bears him a personal grudge. Lastly, when we are searching for Love with Death, she can slow down the time and enable us to be gone for weeks without anyone noticing._

Hermione finally broke the silence saying, "Our first step to beating Riddle is to find Love. Tell me Death, how do we find Love?"

Death replied, "Well, there is a Ring of Emotions, Tiara of Life and Necklace of Family and Sexuality. The Ring allows a person to alter the emotions of others, if they so desire. The Tiara allows a person to protect their loved ones and then they can escape death even in the worst of times. The Necklace allows the person to create a sense of family among friends or partners and also the person to change the sexuality of others making them straight, bisexual or gay."

Death continued, "The Necklace is set in India, the Ring is in Romania and the Tiara is in France. The one who becomes the Master of Love can give the trio to anyone, once Love recognises her Master.

Moreover only the Master of Death can become the Master of Love because love is stronger than death and can save people in the worst of times, even when they are just inches from death."

"So we will have to travel to these places to collect the Trio of Love and only then can you become the Master of Love." commented Hermione.

"Yeah, seems like that.", Harry said while rubbing at the back of his head.

Hermione confirmed, "You mentioned about Death increasing your magical core strength by removing all restraints."

"Yeah so?", Harry was confused.

Without saying anything, Hermione just pulled out her wand and flicked it.

A number 12 appeared above Harry. She was surprised and too stunned to speak.

Harry was still confused and said, "Earth to Hermione, come in Hermione. Earth to Hermione please reply."

When she didn't reply he snapped his fingers in front of her eyes and that seems to gain her attention. "Care to explain what that meant?" asked Harry still confused.

Hermione shuddered and spoke, "The power of a wizard depends on his magical core, it varies from 1 to 10 with an average wizard being 5. The greatest wizards and witches have reached the number 9 at the highest. Dumbledore, Grindelwald and Riddle all had magical core of 9. But you, Harry have surpassed the limit and set a new record."

Hermione continued, "You are the strongest wizard to ever have existed. Your magical core is at a level that was not known to be possible to exist. I myself have the core to be at 8 which is considered to be very high, but Merlin's beard Harry, you have set a Fucking new bar."

Harry exclaimed, "Yeah Death my magical core strength will increase, but even I didn't know it would be that high. No wonder I became Master of Death."

Almost immediately Tonks entered the room, and saw the pair and a broad smile appeared on her face and she wished, "Happy Birthday Harry."

She gave him a hug and when he pulled away she started blushing, then she tossed him a gift wrapped very neatly, he opened it to find 2 books.

The first was a book with a green dragon on the cover page, the title read, Dancing with Dragons, a complete guide for Dragons, their types, how to train and take care of Dragons, written by Charles Potter.

He looked towards Tonks, and she explained, "Yeah, your grandfather was as crazy about Dragons as Charlie or Hagrid are."

Harry nodded and looked at the second book the title read, Pleasuring a Woman, a complete guide on how to pleasure women sexually with pictures.

Harry blushed while Tonks winked at him and said, "Any wizard who comes of age should know how to pleasure a woman Harry. Let me know if you need any help."

His face became a darker shade of red upon hearing this. As she winked at him again and started giggling.

Anyways, people are waiting for you downstairs for dinner. With that both Harry and Hermione got up and followed Tonks, with Death close behind Harry.

Dinner was great as there was a party held for Harry's 17th birthday, almost all the people from the order had come to the party. It was a fun dinner.

Death was having a gala time, playing pranks like raising the food bowl out of a person's reach just as they were about the help themselves. She pulled the hungry Ron's chair just as he was about to sit with an overloaded plate of food, which he fell down with a thud with all of the food spilling on the floor, everybody started laughing and Ron glared at his elder brothers, Fred and George, who said in unison, "We didn't do it." Which was their standard reply for any prank played on anyone around them, even if they did it.

Only Harry and Hermione knew who did this and were laughing hard.

Harry moved towards Hermione and whispered, "Be ready at 1 outside your room we will go to search for the Trio of Love."

After the party ended Harry thanked all those who had come to the party and had fun. He thanked the Weaselys for the party but knew about their real intentions, he had seen Ginny pour a potion from a flask into firewhisky and offered to him.

Normally he would have drank it without a second thought but he knew it had the love potion. He only pretended to drink and threw the firewhisky when he had the chance in the kitchen sink.

When everybody had left, and everybody residing in the Burrow had gone into their respective rooms, he stayed awake in his bed, cuddling with Death near his feet. At 12 when he heard Ron snoring, he got up and prepared for his trip.

* * *

 **Yes, they will visit Charlie on the trip and discuss their plans with him and he will know about Death and Love. And Romania will be the last place they visit.**

 **Any idea you wanna suggest review or pm**

 **Any character you want in harem review or pm**

 **Any plot idea you want me to include, review or pm**


	4. Leaving the Burrow

**Thanks to my reviewers**

 **Special thanks to rider84 for his ideas**

 **Letter from now on will be in italics letters**

 **Thoughts will be in italics and underlined Thoughts**

 **I have decided to include Lordships in this story**

 **Hope you guys like it**

 **Now on with the story**

* * *

Harry got up, changed into jeans and T-shirt, and started to pack.

He picked up his wand and casted Lumos, the wand flickered but did not respond well enough, seeing this he realised that the wand will not answer to him,.

He willed the elder wand to appear in his hand, and it appeared with a small pop sound, he again casted Lumos, but this time the tip of the wand illuminated acting like a torch, indicating that the simple charm had worked.

He moved around the room packing various things, such as, the invisibility cloak, some galleons in a small pouch, among other things.

At 12:45 he said, " Death, come-on it's time to go, and wear some clothes will you."

Death immediately snapped her fingers and wrapped herself in a black robe.

They went out of the room and heard a door slam, followed by someone crying, and then another door this one was louder.

Harry ignored this and went outside Ginny and Hermione's room, Death following closely behind him.

He waited outside like a gentleman. At exactly 1am, Hermione came out of the room.

They tiptoed down the hall, and noticed Bill and Molly arguing, not wanting to be caught, he asked Death to apparate them to India.

Death complied to his Master's wishes and apparated to India.

They arrived in Delhi, at India Gate(1) it was in early in the morning in India where the Sun had risen approximately an hour earlier. Harry guessed the time to be 7am, where Hermione corrected him for it to be 7:30am as India was 5:30 hours ahead of Britain.

"So Death, where is the First Trio of Love" asked Hermione. Death replied, "The first Trio of Love is the Necklace of Family and Sexuality. The guardian family in the Patil family. There you will need to prove to them that you are the Master of than that I can't explain."

Harry said, "I understand, can you take us to their house?" Death replied, "I can. But I can't slow time when you are interacting with them. It is still 2 am at the Burrow. But once we reach their house, time will pass normally." Harry simply nodded and they apparated outside a rather large house with beautiful exterior.

There was a small garden with flowers, sprouting out from the flower pots. Harry reached for the door and rang the bell.

A beautiful Indian girl with a fair complexion wearing a pink suit, answered the door and exclaimed, "Harry! Hermione! What are you guys doing here?"

Harry answered, "Hi Parvati. We came here on an important matter, to discuss with your father. Can we come in?"

"By all means." She replied and ushered them in. She asked them to sit in the drawing room and make themselves comfortable and went call her father.

A dark man with a strong built, wearing a night suit, with not much of a smile came. He looked angry. Followed by a woman who had a fair complexion, much like her daughters, with a good bust, and rather nice curves, she was wearing a night gown which seemed to hug a her curves and reveal a small amount of cleavage.

Then two identical women came after their parents, who were of the same age as Harry and Hermione, they were in the same batch as, the both of them. Parvati was wearing a pink suit with black jeans. While her sister Padma was wearing a yellow suit with blue jeans. Both of them looked beautiful and smiled at Harry, who smiled back at them.

Mr Patil said, "Mr. Potter, Ms. Granger we have heard quite a lot about you two. What possible matter could we help you with?"

Harry replied, "Mr. Patil, as you may have heard, a Dark wizard who threatens to kill all muggles, muggle-borns and purebloods who oppose him, Tom Riddle, has a secret. Not many people know about this but he had made horcruxes."

Mr. Patil gasped at this information. On being asked by his family on horcruxes. He explained that it was dark magic in which a person split his soul and stored them in various objects. Since the soul was split, the person could not die. Even if his mortal body is destroyed.

"Yes" Harry continued, " We have managed to find and destroy 3 horcruxes so far. But to locate the other 4 we need help of someone. To meet this certain someone, we need to collect the Trio of Love."

Mr. Patil said, "So you want to meet Love. And are you certain it will help?" Hermione replied, "Yes sir, we are certain."

"Very well" Mr . Patil exclaimed. "You do realise there are certain rules to ask help from Love. The first rule to become the Master of Love, you first have to become the Master of Death, as Love is stronger than Death, surely you know that."

"Yes sir, I do. As a matter of fact Death is here with me as of now." Harry said. " Death I hereby give you permission to appear before the Patil family."

Death appeared before the family in her human form. Padma exclaimed, "Is she really the Death that we hear about in the stories?" Parvati continued, " Isn't Death supposed to be a hooded figure."

Mrs. Patil sighed and said, "Shouldn't have said that. Should not have said that."

Death roared in anger at being questioned of her authority. She turned into her actual form and said rather fearfully, "Would you rather like to stay in this form all the time."

The twins, were scared and said, "No." and were to shocked to say anything else.

Death returned to her human form and grinned having taught a lesson to those who had questioned her.

Mr. Patil continued, "The second rule is, to become the Master of Love you have to collect the Trio of Love. With the 3 parts being with the Patil family, the Delacour family and the Dragon tamers in Romania. The third rule is that the Master of Love need to form a harem It is compulsory and if not made, Love will not obey the holder of the trio. The fourth rule, the guardian family has to give away one of the family members as a part of the harem."

Mr. Patil went on, "With the rules being said I will bring the Necklace while you can decide among yourselves which of my daughters you would like to include in the Harem." He turned to his wife and said, "Come on my Love let's take out the Necklace and give these children and Death some privacy."

With that they both left leaving the 4 youngsters and Death to chat.

Parvati spoke first, "So Harry which of us will you choose?" Harry was thinking hard. He neither wanted to separate the sisters nor did he want to make the other jealous, if he chose one.

Harry said, " Which one of you would like to join my harem. I don't want to separate the two of you, also I don't want the other to feel insecure or jealous if I chose one."

Padma grinned and said, Why don't you take both of us.!"

Hermione asked, "Won't it be against the rules?" Death replied, "Well the rules state one of the members it doesn't say you can't take 2 or more members. So technically, we're not breaking rules if include both of them in the Harem."

After some time, Mrs Patil arrived and said, "Here is the Necklace."

Harry passed the Necklace to Death to confirm about the Necklace she simply nodded and Mr Patil continued, " Have you decided which of my daughters you would like to include in your Harem?"

Harry replied, "Since, I do not wish to separate your daughters, I have decided that I will include both of them." Mr. Patil said That's fine with me, if you don't agree please say now my love."

He turned to his wife and she said, "While I don't approve of my daughters being a part of a harem. They seem happy and will stay together. So I approve. But I wish to spend the summer with them. You can claim them in school."

Harry agreed that it would be better for them to join the harem in school since he had to go to others as well.

With that they got up and started to leave when the twins together kissed him on the cheek and said, " Bye Harry, see you in school."

"So Death, enough for one day let's go back to the burrow for today." Harry said. Death simply nodded and apparated back into the Burrow outside Hermione's room. It had taken them 2 and a half hours so the time was 3:30am when they went to bed.

Harry woke at around 10am to the sound of a owl tapping at the window.

Harry got up and opened the window to find a barn owl come fluttering towards him. He fetched owl treats and gave it to the owl who left after dropping a letter in from of Harry.

Harry found the official Gringotts seal on the letter which was addressed to him. He began to read

 _To Mr. Harry James Potter_

 _Gringotts wishes Mr. Potter a joyous 17th birthday and hopes that it was thoroughly enjoyed. We at Gringotts require your presence as it was the will of Lord and Lady Potter that should they not survive the attack of Tom Riddle, their will be revealed to the next Potter the day after he turns 17 and be granted his Lordship and know about the responsibilities._

 _The remaining part of Lord Black's will would also be revealed on the same day. You may or may not bring guests should you wish._

 _We hope that you would visit Gringotts at your earliest convenience._

 _Yours sincerely_

 _Sharphead_

 _Head Goblin, Gringotts._

* * *

 ****Flashback****

The day when Sirius Orion Black's will was read.

The Weasleys, Dumbledore, Andromeda Tonks, Ted Tonks, Nymphadora Tonks, Hermione and Harry were present in Gringotts hall for the revelation of Sirius' will.

Sharphead, the Goblin head came through the doors and stood at a small elevated platform and began to speak, "We are all gathered here today for the revelation of the will of Lord Black." He conjured a scroll out of thin air with the Black family seal.

He continued, "The will was written in my presence and I hereby authenticate it."

He opened the scroll and began to read, "I Sirius Orion Black, being of sound mind and in full conscious of my actions hereby claim that should I Lord Black, die, then the will be read within the month of my death. Belonging to one of the most ancient Houses I claim that Sharphead, head Goblin will reveal my will to the ones closest to me. I hereby give 1,000 galleons the next generation of Marauders, namely, Fred and George Weasley, in hope that they will continue the work on their joke shop and spread jokes in the time of greatest need. I give the unofficial, Black home, number 12 Grimmauld Place to my Godson, Harry Potter, as the place he can truly call home. Much more will be revealed to him on his 17th birthday. I claim my neice, Nymphadora Tonks as my heir, in hope that she shall continue the Black tradition and family name."

At that moment a ring appeared in Sharphead's hand, a black ring with House black coat of arms. He presented the ring to Tonks who took it and put wore it on her finger with pride.

Immediately her appearance changed a bit. In a black flash, she was in her normal appeaence, but then she began to change. Her brown hair changed to black and she grew a bit taller and her bust began to grow. Her tits were now a DD cup and her ass more than a handful. He body was a near hourglass figure, straining against her clothes. Then she changed back to her normal pink hair, decreased her bust to a more manageable size.

Sharpheadh gave the gold to the twins who grinned as they were a step closer to opening their joke shop.

 ****End Flashback****

Harry didn't see Ron or Death nearby and went downstairs.

He saw a commotion with a lot of yelling. Hermione was already downstairs and approached and informed him that Fleur had gone, with a note addressed to Bill stating. Never to contact her again.

He told Hermione that he had heard someone crying and left while banging the doors while, they were preparing to leave for India. Hermione confirmed that it must be Fleur.

Then another owl flew in and stopped in from the of Harry. Harry took the letter and the owl took off. Everyone stopped yelling, if only for a minute.

Bill looked up and asked, " Who is the letter from Harry?" "It's from Professor McGonagall." lied Harry. He just nodded and everyone went about back to their business.

Harry grabbed Hermione's hand and pulled him into the other room. By now Death had arrived back and was following Harry.

Harry closed the door behind him and cases the silencing charm so that no one could hear what he was about to tell her.

He began, "I lied. The letter is from Fleur. I recognised from the silver pendant that indicated a letter written by a Veela." He open it and began to read.

 _To Harry_

 _Yesterday when we all went to bed, me and Bill as usual lie down on the bed in his room. I was thirsty so I asked him to get me something to drink. He went out to the room to get me some juice but didn't return after 5 minutes. So, I went out, only to hear him discussing something with Molly. I was curious what they were talking about. So I started listening._

 _I was shocked to hear what they were talking about. He was asking her mother for the love potion, to give me. She said, that Ginny had given the last portion to you and then she had forgotten to make more in between all preparations. So he wasn't able to douse me with the love potion._

 _Hearing this, I grabbed a bottle of firewhisky and went back to the bed._

 _I doused the firewhisky with truth potion and waited for him to come back. When he did, I told him I was in the mood for firewhisky not some juice. He agreed and we started drinking. When he finished his glass. I started my questioning._

 _From my questioning I got the information that, Bill gave me love potion so that, I didn't fall for you, Ron gave Hermione love potion so that she didn't fall for you. Admist all this Ginny gave you love potion so that all the Potter wealth came under Ginny._

 _And then after marriage they would stage a little accident so that you would be out of the way and all the wealth would go to the Weasleys._

 _Charlie didn't agree to this and went to Romania to stay away from all this. Fred and George didn't take part in any of their wrongdoing as well. Arthur doesn't know anything as he is always busy with the ministry since his promotion last year._

 _I suggest you leave their house just as I did and also take Hermione. While telling Charlie about the same._

 _Love, Fleur_

Harry asked Hermione, "I'm clear of all doubts, we need to leave." Hermione exclaimed," But what about all our stuff." Harry replied, " I have an idea for that."

"Dobby!", called Harry.

With a large pop, Dobby, the free elf, appeared. Harry asked, "Dobby will you please, clear my stuff along with gifts and Hermione's stuff from this place and take them to no. 12 Grimmauld Place. We will meet you there."

Dobby replied, "Of course, Dobby will always help master Potter in any way possible." With a large pop, he was gone.

Hermione was busy writing a note and when she was finished, Harry turned to Death, take us to outside of Grimmauld Place.

Death snapped her fingers and took them outside Grimmauld Place and slowed time. He spoke, " I wish to enter the House Black, given to me by my Godfather Lord Sirius Orion Black."

As soon as he was finished the whole building started moving revealing house no. 12.

He stepped inside to followed by Hermione and then Death. Kreacher had been sent to the Hogwarts kitchen with all the other house elves. Dobby arrived with their stuff and started unpacking in the bedrooms.

Harry asked Death to remove the painting Sirius's mother and the hooks with the head of house elves. In a flash, it was gone. Harry turned to Hermione and kissed her and said welcome to our home.

Hermione was surprised but soon she kissed him back rather passionately. Death giggled and exclaimed, "Does that mean I have a new Mistress?"

Harry looked at her and said, "Any doubts!" went back to kissing Hermione. Hermione sneaked out her tongue and licked his bottom lip for permission, which he granted happily. Soon it was a battle of dominance.

Harry's hands roamed around her back and settled on her ass, while Hermione settles her hands around Harry's neck. The kiss lasted for full four minutes. And then they were both panting. Death pouted and said, "Master forgot about me."

Harry laughed and said, " How can I forget about my favourite slave." And opened his arms.

Death jumped up in his arms and started kissing him. His hands went to her very squeezable ass and she deepened these kiss, after sometime he let go. Much to Death's disappointment.

Hermione looked at Harry as she was angry. She didn't want to share him, but Harry understood the facial expression and said, "Hermione, I will have a harem in the near future, I am sorry but you will have to share me with others. You won't be able to have me for yourself." "But sharing is fun too." Death exclaimed and began to kiss Hermione.

At first she wanted to get away from Death kissing but soon she melted. Who could blame her, she had a smoking hot woman kiss her while her boyfriend was watching, it made it hot.

She kissed her back and squeezed Death's squishy ass. She said, " It'll take some time, but I'll get used to sharing, with that Harry got up and started a three way kiss among him, Hermione and Death.

He said, "First let's write back to Fleur, Charlie and Tonks and then we pay a visit to Gringotts. He showed Hermione the Gringotts letter he had received the very morning.

And she said, "Yeah, let's go."

"Wait "Harry said, "Tell me what did you write in the letter for them." Hermione giggled and said, "Just that Professor McGonagall , had called the Head girl and Quidditch house captains a little early and we had to leave at the earliest."

Harry said, "But she didn't announce head girl or call Quidditch house captains." Hermione smiled and said, "True, but they don't know that."

Harry said, "We'll write a letter to her as well. Next stop Gringotts. Death, let's go."

Death replied, "As you wish Master." And apparated them right outside Gringotts.

* * *

(1) India Gate is a park in Delhi with a sort of an arch as a tribute to those fallen in the world war, look it up if you wish to know more

 **Have an idea for me to include? Review or pm**

 **I like doing this story for now, I will update soon**


	5. A visit to Gringotts

**Hi guys**

 **Im back with another chapter**

 **Draco has been gender-bended to Dracara as requested by Littlest1**

 _Thoughts_

* * *

As they reached outside Gringotts, Harry went inside, inside followed by Hermione and Death appeared in her spirit form.

Death occasionally went over to the goblins table, blowing all the paperwork away. While the goblins accused each other, she would levitate around and blow icy cold wind, causing Gringotts to become chilly. She would start laughing seeing the Goblins confused and fighting.

Harry and Hermione also grinned observing as Goblins fell victim to Death's pranks.

Harry went to the reception and asked about seeing Sharphead stating that he was asked to meet him regarding his vaults and will of his parents, Lord and Lady Potter. The receptionist asked them to sit while contacting the Head Goblin.

Seeing that the Goblins had calmed down since her earlier pranks, Death once again went towards the Goblins, smacking their heads and of course once again they started blaming each other. Death was holding her stomach while laughing seeing that a commotion had once again started.

This time the Goblins were throwing stuff at each other, one threw a paperweight while another threw a stack of sheets. One even threw water on the others and soon quills, inkpots, among other things were seen flying around. The entire floor had been a mess, but Death was having a gala time. While Harry and Hermione were simply laughing at the immature nature of Death.

When Sharphead arrived, he simply coughed and all eyes were on him, seeing him all the Goblins quietened returned to their respective places. He snapped his fingers and house elves arrived and began to clean the mess.

Sharphead, greeted Harry and Hermione, and ushered them to his office. He began to speak, "Mr Potter, it was the will of your parents that you must gain your Lordship after the 17th birthday. Today, the 1st of August, the day after 17th birthday have been called to Gringotts for the reading of their will."

He conjured a scroll from thin air and informed Harry about the seal of House Potter. He continued, "This will was written in presence of the late Head Goblin, Blackwood, and is hereby authenticated." H

opened the scroll and began to read, "We, Lord James Potter and Lady Lily Potter, being of sound mind and fully conscious of our actions, state that if we die, within the year, as The Dark Lord is currently hunting us, claim that the will and Lordship be revealed on the 17th birthday of the heir of House Potter. A test shall be conducted to check the blood of the heir. If he truly is a descendant of House Potter, he shall be presented with the Ring of House Potter and only then will he gain Lordship. Further, the heir-Lord shall receive, the family heirlooms, properties and vaults. We hope that the heir, continues the Potter traditions and family name."

After he was finished, he rolled the will and placed it back on his table and continued, "If you may Mr. Potter, allow a drop of blood to be taken on this special knife, your parentage shall be revealed on the screen in from of you."

Harry replied, "Of course".

Sharphead, conjured a green knife and made a small cut on Harry's arm. A drop of blood on the top of the knife. The knife seemed to absorb the blood while glowing in a white light and began to change colour. The colour changed to Maroon and the ceremony read:

Name: Harry James Potter

Age: 17

Mother: Lily Potter

Father: James Potter

Blood type: Half-Blood

After reading the screen, he exclaimed, "It has been determined, Harry James Potter is the new Lord Potter." At that moment, a maroon ring appeared in Sharphead's hands who handed it to Harry. Harry wore the ring in his right hand, immediately a warm feeling spread through the ring and then his body began to change.

He gained about 3 inches in height, his muscles became more prominent and had a grown spurt. He had a funny feeling on his stomach. He felt through the robes, strong abs had appeared, and grew some amount of facial hair. Overall he looked older and much more confident.

Sharphead said, "You Lord Potter, will have a personal Goblin to look over your finances and his name is Ragnok. He will overlook finances of your House and Lady Black's accounts but soon that will not be a problem."

A Goblin standing at the back appeared before them and said, " Greetings, Lord Potter and Ms Granger. I am Ragnok and I will be at your service. These are the files regarding your vaults, properties and family history. And may I suggest you pay particular attention to Malfoy Manor. Please feel free to contact me any time of the day should you require my assistance. Both your house elf and your owl will be able to find me." Ragnok turned around and exited the room.

At that moment Tonks entered, and said, "Sorry, I'm late, Sharphead. Wotcher Harry, Hermione." Tonks came in her usual pink hair and did not hide her bust anymore, she was wearing a black robe which hugged her curves while revealing some amount of cleavage.

"Ah! Yes Lady Black you're just in time. Please have a seat beside Lord Potter." Tonks sat beside Harry and winked at him.

"Now please listen carefully" Sharphead said, "As you may know that every fifth generation has to bond with purebloods in order to keep the interlinking of houses." Hermione and Tonks nodded while Harry was looking confused.

Sharphead continued, "The age gap should not be more than 5 years between the 2 heirs and should be of the opposite sex. Since Lord Potter and Lady Black fit within these conditions, you would need to bond. Lords can have more than one wife but not more than two for each house, while Lady of a House can only have one husband. This is bound by Magical Law and cannot be changed. When Lord Potter married Lady Black, he will gain a second Lordship and will be entitled to 4 wives.

At that moment, Tonks was enraged and stormed out of the office cursing Sirius as she went. Sharphead was still speaking as if nothing happened, When you bond with Lady Black, you will also become Lord Black, your second wife will be Lady Potter. It is upto you how you convince Lady Black to marry you but it is inevitable."

Have a good day Lord Potter and Ms. Granger. If you don't have any questions, I will escort you out." Sharphead said.

Death whispered something in Hermione's ear and she then she said, "I have just one question. When is he required to choose his other wives?" Sharphead replied, "Whenever he chooses, could be tomorrow, could be never. It is completely his choice." With that, Sharphead got up, so did Harry and Hermione following his lead and exited Gringotts with Death closely behind them.

Harry said, "Death, let's go back to Grimmauld Place and we'll discuss there what to do." Hermione interrupted and said, "Wait, first we have to look for books on Lordships. We'll go to Flourish and Botts."

Harry said, "Hermione, Grimmauld Place has huge library, not as big as the one at Hogwarts but still a big one. I'm sure, it will have books, on Lordships. Not to mention, we have to go through these files that Ragnok gave us." "Yeah, I suppose that's true." Hermione sighed.

Harry grinned and exclaimed, "You get so excited at the mention of Flourish and Botts." He turned to see, Death who was nowhere to be seen. He called, "Death!" a second later Death appeared in front of him. "You called Master?" she asked with her sad face, as she was not present when her Master needed her.

"Let's go back" Harry said. Death exclaimed, "Of course, Master." And apparated back to Grimmauld Place.

* * *

 **Tonks at the same time**

Tonks stormed out of Gringotts thinking Who does Sharphead think he is. Ordering me to marry someone 5 years younger to me. It's my life and I will marry whoever I wish. Bloody, Motherfucking Sirius, made me Lady Black because he knew I will have to marry Harry. The old dog, he must laughing his ass of at the moment.

She apparated right outside Gringotts and appeared in front of Black Eyes Bar. A muggle owned bar, she often went there. She revealed 2, 50 pound notes and said "Strong Whiskey, keep 'em coming and tell me when it's over.

* * *

 **The Burrow after Harry and Hermione left**

Ron was not able to find Harry or Hermione. He shouted, "Mum, have you seen Harry or Hermione. I can't see them anywhere and Harry's stuff isn't here." Mrs. Weasley replied, "I'm sure it must be a prank by the twins, dear."

Fred and George came into view and said, "We did not. Anyways Mum, we have to go now, the shop's been closed for 5 days already. She replied, "Fine, but be sure to visit us on Sunday." Fred said, "We will Mum." And apparated back to Weasely's Wizards Wheezes in Diagon Alley.

Then Ron found the letter on the table. He started reading and when he was finished. "Mum looks like, Hermione was made Head Girl. Harry made it captain of Quidditch team again. They went to Hogwarts, Professor McGonagall called them." He shouted again. Mrs. Weasley replied, "Write a letter to her, just to be sure."

Ron wrote the letter asking her if she had called Harry and Hermione. And muttered, "Now where the bloody hell is that owl, Errol!"

* * *

 **Harry after arriving at Grimmauld Place**

They arrived in Grimmauld Place and Harry began writing letters.

He wrote a letter to Fleur, thanking her, informing her that they had left the Burrow, another one to Professor McGonagall, informing her of his own and Hermione's situation and to tell them that she had called them. He wrote a letter to Charlie telling him about Fleur's letter and they had left the Burrow and were now at a safe location. The last one was addressed to Andromeda and Ted Tonks, telling them about his visit to Gringotts and his engagement with their daughter.

He gave the letter for Charlie to Hedwig and asked Dobby to deliver the rest.

After he was finished Hermione came to him and sat in his lap, with her face towards him, and began kissing him. Harry said between making out with her, "What's gotten in to you? Not that I mind."

Hermione answered, "I'm just finishing what you started, before we left for Gringotts."

Hermione went back to kissing him, Harry's hands went to caress her ass, while her arms wrapped around his neck. She licked his lower lip, asking for permission, which he happily granted. They began to battle for dominance,

Harry let Hermione won and she began to explore his mouth. They both broke the kiss panting. Hermione started undressing Harry, she removed his shirt. And threw it to the side. Harry began to take off Hermione's shirt. He too threw it down on the floor.

He ran his fingers along her back tracing shapes designs along her smooth back. Hermione went back to making out with him. Harry lifted her up and carried her to the Master Bedroom bridal style, he gently set her on the bed and climbed up himself, so that he was on top and unbuttoned her jeans and pulled it down.

She was left only with her bra and thong. He went up to her face and reached his arms towards her bra and unclasped it and threw it on the lamp beside the bed.

Her tits were not very big but not too small either, it was a handful C cup and were gorgeous in his opinion. He began to fondle her tits, kissing one while massaging the other.

He nibbled at the nipple which was erect and earned moans from Hermione. Harry moved to the next breast and repeated the process.

He released her tits and went down while licking her flat belly. He rubbed teased and rubbed over the thong. He ripped the thong off and saw, that she wasn't bald. She had a triangular patch of hair just above her pussy, it looked cute.

He began to lick her pussy. He inserted his tongue and Hermione started gasping.

He removed his tongue and inserted his fingers and started pushing it in and out of her moist folds. Soon he added a finger. By this time Hermione was panting.

He added a third finger and then Hermione's breathing got faster.

He removed his fingers and brought them to her mouth. She began sucking his fingers, licking her juices clean.

After cleaning Harry's fingers she moved down to Harry's 8 inch cock. She ran her tongue along his shaft and took the head in her mouth.

She started bobbing her head up and down. She continued this for 5 mins and then took his entire length in her, deep throating him. Her nose touched his skin and that was too much for Harry. He blew his load deep in her throat.

She got up and said "Let's move it up a notch shall we."

Harry did not need to be told twice. He moved up and spread her legs. He first inserted only his head and let her get used to it. Once she nodded her head he moved it up a bit and hit her hymen.

He broke past it and Hermione winced in pain. She dug his fingernails in his back. Harry kept his cock in that position to let her get used to the pain. Once she removed her fingernails from his back, he began to kiss her.

She nodded at him again and he began to thrust inside her slowly. She started moaning. He kept this pace for a few minutes and then Hermione said, "You can increase the pace now." H

started thrusting inside her faster. She started screaming, "Harder, Harry, harder. Fuck me like you mean it."

Harry began to thrust faster and deeper, and hit her g-spot. She started screaming, at the top of lungs, "Yes Harry, Fuck me like your whore. Treat me like your bitch."

Hearing this Harry started spanking her. He continued spanking her, until it became completely red. He reached for her tits and started massaging while maintaining his rhythm inside her.

All this was too much for Hermione as her walls contracted and she started squirting. Feeling her walls contract, and became tighter. Harry pulled out and cummed on her belly.

He lied down and cuddled next to Hermione and they both fell asleep, in each other's arms.

Harry woke up and saw Hermione peacefully lying beside him. He got out of bed, careful not to wake her. He got up and went to the next bedroom.

He called, "Death." Death appeared in front of him and started pouting, and exclaimed, "Master forgot about me." And showed him her puppy-dog eyes.

He got up and gave her ass a squeeze and replied, "I didn't, I just wanted Hermione's first to be with me alone. We can include you in the next one." Her eyes lit up and she said, "Thank you Master you're the best. Can we have fun now?"

Harry said, "We may." Immediately, Death snapped and her clothes vanished and she took his semi-erect member in her mouth. Feeling the warmth of Deaths mouth, it began to become erect.

Once it was erect she removed it and started bobbing her mouth. She continued this for a few minutes, but she didn't deep throat him.

This troubled Harry, he knew that she liked rough sex so he held her head and pushed his entire length inside her.

She started gagging, but kept her there until he cummed, he started pulling out while cumming but cummed so much that it dropped out of her mouth and on to her tits.

She swallowed what was in her mouth and scooped up what was on her tits. When she finished cleaning her tits, Harry pulled her onto the bed and got on top of her.

Without warning he pushed into her tight pussy. He pushed his entire member inside her without mercy.

She screamed, "Yes Master, abuse your slave." He started thrusting harder, encouraged by Death's dirty talk. Death kept screaming in pleasure and after a few minutes, Harry pulled out.

Death flinched at the sudden feeling of emptiness, Harry turned her around in doggy-positon and started abusing her pussy.

He reached for her tits while Death kept screaming. He then started playing with her tits. All this was too much for Death as she went through her first orgasm.

Harry was nowhere finished though. He removed his cock from her pussy and aimed at her asshole.

Harry pushed it in despite being very tight. Both started moaning. Soon Harry completely filled her ass. And started plowing hard.

Death started screaming, "Yes Master, fuck me Harder. Harder."

Harry increased his pace and started spanking Death. He was thrusting at incredible speed. Death screamed in pure ecstasy, " Treat me like your BITCH. THRUST HARDER. HARDER."

Harry pulled her hair while thrusting inside her. Her walls started squeezing him as she went through her second orgasm.

Harry cummed inside her almost at the same time. And lied down, Death joined him on the bed and he drifted off to sleep once again.

When Harry woke up Death was already gone. He woke up, got out of bed and went to see Hermione. She was going through the Files Ragnok had given.

She exclaimed, "Harry you own a lot of properties. There are 3 in France, 5 in Britain, shop's in Diagon Alley and Hogsmade, 2 in America and many others which are given on rent. Ragnok mentioned about Malfoy Manor, it was so because, it belongs to you, but is given on rent to House Malfoy. They haven't paid rent in 16 years. Because there was no Lord or Lady of the house, Gringotts could not take action. Now, since you're Lord Potter, they are supposed to pay rent along with fines. The sum amounts to 25,000 galleons."

Hermion continued, "There's also a letter addressed to Sirius by Narcissa , his cousin, dated last year. The summary of the letter is that if we send a notice now, we can remove them from the land, strip Lucius of his House Malfoy and gain all that he owns, after collecting all their possessions and gold from the vault of House Malfoy, they will be left with 200 galleons, all which will be left with Lucius. Since she is not entitled to anything, she'll get a divorce and be free from House Malfoy and come back to the side against Riddle. Dracara, being the Mommy's girl that she is will follow her mother. Narcissa knows certain secrets which she would be willing to spill, should House Potter or House Black accept her offer her for her and her daughter and is willing to do anything to get that."

"Tempting", Harry said. "Let's do it. also send a letter to Narcissa, by Dobby asking him to deliver it when she's alone, telling her that we will be continuing with the plan and want to meet her. We will ask her to swear on her magic that she means no harm to us and has broken all ties with Riddle. We will then tell her about the harem that will have to be made and she will have to be a part of it."

Hermione replied, "Sounds fair. But before that, certain house rules, "We will not wear clothes in the house, I like to see you naked. We will only wear clothes, when some outsider is present. If someone, without our notice comes, Death can always conjure clothes for us. We will shag atleast once a day till we go to Hogwarts, maybe even there."

Harry simply said, "Of course, Love"

Hermione was satisfied and grinned at the nudist idea being accepted. She wrote the letter to Harry for proofreading and ofcourse he didn't find anything wrong. H

then sealed the letter with the symbol of House Potter and gave it to Dobby. Instructing him to give the letter to Narcissa only when she was alone.

The rest of the day passed without much activity except all of their clothes were locked in the wardrobe, and they paraded about the house naked. Harry and Hermione slept together in the master bedroom and Death joined them sometime when they were asleep and cuddled next to Harry.

The next morning, Harry woke up with 2 gorgeous women cuddling next to him. He was enjoying life. He got up and went down to eat breakfast. Dobby appeared as soon Harry sat on the dining table.

Dobby asked Harry, "What will Harry Potter be having for breakfast today?" Harry replied, "Some blueberry pancakes and waffles." Dobby immediately went to prepare them. The scent of breakfast woke Hermione and Death and they joined him for breakfast.

He had allowed Death to appear before Dobby earlier, so he was able to prepare breakfast for them too.

Hermione spoke up, "Harry we have to check out your properties today." Harry replied, "I am aware Hermione but collecting the second trio is more important. Get ready after breakfast. We'll go to France."

* * *

 **Meanwhile back with Tonks**

Tonks was completely drunk, in Black Eyes Bar. Her parents, Ted and Andromeda found her in the muggle bar. She was totally wasted. Her father, Ted, woke her up and took back to their house. Andromeda have her a potion to sober up followed by a hangover potion and waited for it to be over.

When Nym was back to normal, her father said, "We know what happened in Gringotts. He sent a letter to us." Her mother continued, "It's not a bad thing, you should be proud to be a part of such a tradition and that it too with the boy-who-lived." N

answered, "Yes, but he is 5 years younger to me. He is a kid. There're asking, no telling me to marry a kid."

Her father realised what she felt and said, "I understand that you feel that he is very young but you may grow to like him. Atleast give him a chance. Who knows you might enjoy his company."

She asked, "What if I like him and get married but when he fight against He-who-must-not-be-named and dies. I don't wanna become a widow."

Her father answered, " Dora, you're talking about Harry Fucking Potter. That young man has already faced and defeated the dark lord 6 times, that's more than what most Aurors have faced. If you're too afraid of that, you can just be engaged for now and marry him after the war. But I'm pretty sure that he will not die."

Nym said, "Fine, but I'll only give him a chance. If he can't please me, I will not marry him." Her mother exclaimed, "Fair enough, but I don't think that he will disappoint. I'll send a letter back to him."

Andromeda got up and wrote back to Harry.

* * *

 **Narcissa at Malfoy Manor**

Narcissa was lying on her bed relaxing when she heard a loud pop.

She had come back from her work out and was lying down on her bed. She was gorgeous woman with a toned body.

Even though Lucius didn't pay attention to her, she liked being fit. She didn't in any way look like a person in the late 40s. She looked young like a woman in her late 20s at the most. A house elf which just happened to be her old house elf apparated inside her chambers. He handed her the letter and apparated away.

Lucius was at the Ministry and wouldn't be home till 7:00pm. She saw the letter and saw the House Potter seal. She read the letter and smiled, _Soon I will be free of any and all ties with Lucius Fucking Malfoy. The old git, who has disrespected me for all of our married life. I would be able to enjoy life and not be bound to 'serve' him. Ofcourse I would have to swear upon my magic, but anything would be better than being the wife of a Fucking Malfoy. Hell even if asks me to be his sex slave I'll gladly do it if it meant breaking my ties and my daughter's ties with that shithead. Thank good old Sirius for putting the letter in the files of House Potter properties. So that one day Harry would find it when he comes of age._

She wrote a response, asking him to meet her on 7 August at the Leaky Cauldron at 12:00pm. She hid the letter to post it the following day from an owlery, near the Manor to avoid Lucius' suspicion.

She was in a jolly good mood the entire day. Even her husband couldn't spoil her mood. When he arrived back he was super angry. Harry, Lord Potter, had contacted him through Gringotts and asked him to give him 25,000 galleons as due rent and fines for late payment. If not payed by the end of the week, he would be evicted, all of his possessions be taken over and auctioned out, his vaults would be freezed, to recover the amount. Only then if some amount would be left, he would be given that sum. Also his wife will divorce him, not that he would care, but his daughter would undoubtedly follow her mother. And this enraged him.

* * *

 **Have an idea or pairing that you want me to include, review or pm**

 **Hermione being nudist at home suggested by ThunderClaw03**

 **Big thanks to rider-84, for his suggestions and constant help with my story**


	6. Trio of Love

**First things first the previous chapter was updated a little later to include Narcissa Malfoy's perspective in the end, if not read yet please check that out first**

 **The second thing earlier the Ring was in India, Tiara in Romania and Necklace in France as mentioned in the third chapter. The chapter has been edited and now the Necklace was in India(fourth chapter), Tiara is in France and Ring is in Romania.**

 **I would like to remind, Gabrielle is only a year younger to Harry in this story. So she is 16 years old. I would feel weird for writing a lemon among people who are 17 year old or elder with a 13 year old. Also there are no life saving claims, in this story.**

 **I haven't read Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find them. I'll be making up my own creatures and describe them best way I can bear with me.**

* * *

Harry and Hermione got up from the breakfast table and went to get dressed. Harry and Hermione came back ready after 15 minutes. Death snapped her fingers and was good to go. Harry picked up the Necklace of Family and Sexuality placed it securely in the box and asked Death to apparate to Fance.

They arrived at Eiffel Tower, Paris. Then Hermione asked, "Death, who is the second guardian family and which of the trio do they have?" Death replied, "The second guardian family is the Delacour Family. They possess the Tiara of Life. They are a highly reputed family in France. And are known to have Veelas in the family."

Harry said, "Hermione, could it be that Fleur's family is the guardian family?" Hermione replied, "Could be. Death let's go there."

Death snapped her fingers and they appeared in front of a beach house. The house was coloured white and blue with design of waves on the outside. It looked majestic. Harry rang the bell and Gabrielle, Fleur's younger sister, answered the door. Gabrielle did not recognise Harry, he had grown quite a lot since his 4th year at Hogwarts most of the changes were recent. When she didn't speak, Harry asked, Hi Gabrielle, remember me? It's Harry."

She still looked confused but invited them inside. She ushered them in and asked them to make themselves at home. She went to call her father, mother and Fleur. The time was 10 am. So everyone was up and ready. Mr. Delacour and Fleur were eating breakfast before they were interrupted, Mrs. Delacour was preparing breakfast.

The entire family was surprised at the sudden arrival of the guests. Fleur was the first one to greet them. She went upto them and kissed Harry's cheek. She went to Hermione and did the same. She went and sat by her family who were all seated by now.

Mr Delacour was the first to speak, "Mr. Potter, I'm sure you have a reason for this sudden appearance." Harry answered. "Yes, Mr. Delacour. Forgive me for correcting you but I am Lord Potter now, since I recently came of age. The reason for our sudden arrival was because we have an emergency. And it can't wait. As you know, Tom Riddle, He-who-must-not-be-named, has gained power and is at his peak power to attack and threatens the wizarding world as you know it."

"Yes we are familiar with him. What of it!" Mr. Delacour asked, in a rather rude manner as he didn't like this unexpected visit. Very calmly Harry replied, "He made 7 horcruxes." Hermione expected them to gasp or atleast not know of Horcruxes but figured that they must be taught about them in Beauxbatons and whichever school Mr. Delacour studied.

Harry continued, "Me, Hermione and a certain someone have destroyed 3 horcruxes, but to find and destroy the rest of the horcruxes we need the help of Love. We know from this certain someone that your family is the guardian of Tiara of Life. I am aware of the rules of becoming the Master of Love as I already have the Necklace of Family and Sexuality."

He showed them the box containing the Necklace. Mr. Delacour arrogantly said, "The rules require for you to be the Master of Death. Prove it" Harry turned to Death, invisible to the Delacour who thought he turned towards the wall, spoke "Death, I hereby give you permission to appear before the Delacour Family."

As soon as he said it, in a black flash, a hooded figure appeared who was about to scare them but Harry said, "Death behave and appear before them in your human form." In a heavy tone a loud voice replied, "Yes master." Another black flash later Death appeared in her human form with her usual black cloak.

Death exclaimed in her sweet tone, "Greetings Delacour family. I am Death." Not expecting this tone, the Delacour Family was too stunned to speak.

Harry broke the silence and said, "As you see, I am the Master of Death. Now would you please, give me the Tiara of Life." Mr. Delicour replied with a soft smile, Very well. I'll get the Tiara, while you can decide whom to include in your Harem. Fleur or Gabrielle. Apolline, come my dear, let's give these youngsters some privacy."

Fleur said, "Arry whom would you chooze?" Harry replied, "I don't know I like both of you. And I can't choose. Which one you would like to come with us?" Both Fleur and Gabrielle replied instantly, "Moi! " Harry exclaimed, "Exaclty the reason, why I can't choose. Do you both want to join?"

They both replied instantly, "Oui!" Hermione exclaimed with glee, "There is a way. Harry you choose Fleur now. And in school when Beauxbatons join Hogwarts you can claim Gabrielle, she would simply join the harem but not as a part of the guardian family. Gabrielle said, "Oui, you are a geeniuz, Miss Granger." Hermione winked at her at the compliment.

At that moment, Mr. Delacour arrived with the Tiara. He gave the Tiara to Harry. Harry again passed the Tiara to Death and Mr. Delacour asked, "So which of daughters would you be taking?" Harry replied, "I would be choosing Fleur, for the harem for now." Mr. Delacour asked, "For now, huh, can't resist having the other? Tell you what, Lord Potter, you have my permission to take both of my daughters. I can read minds. I am an expert Legilimens. I can see that that's what both my daughters want." Both sisters said in unison, "Thank you, Daddy. You're the best."

But let me warn you, there are certain traits exhibited by Veelas. Both my daughters are Veelas, the traits are for you to find out. I may seem harsh, but like any parent, I want my daughters to be happy." Mrs. Delacour said, "Fleur can go with you now, but I'll prefer that you claim, Gabrielle in school." "That's fine with me."Harry answered. Fleur said, I'll get my stuff. I was hoping to save this for later, but I'll tell you now, I have accepted the post at Hogwarts as a professor. They said as I'm the appropriate choice because I'm fluent in both French and English. My accent is almost completely gone. And I have thorough knowledge of the subject as a previous curse-breaker. I'll ready to go in an hour or so. You can enjoy the beach while you're here. Take Gabrielle she'll be more than happy to join you."

With that she left, to pack. Gabrielle was blushing. Gabrielle said, "So 'Arry, let's go to ze beach. It's a nude beach so clothing is not compulsory." She left and Harry followed her. There weren't many people on the beach. They found a secluded spot, and lied down on the soft sand. Gabrielle removed her bikini and lied down. Hermione and Harry followed her lead and removed their clothes. Death just snapped and her clothes vanished. Gabrielle, was very impressive she had a high C cup with a huge ass she had one of the best hourglass figures he had ever seen. Considering she was just 16, her body was very impressive.

Seeing Gabrielle and Hermione naked, Harry's member springed to life. Gabrielle noticed this and giggled and said, "Looks like zhere iz someone who izz enjoying zis, non!" She moved her hand, to his member and began to stroke him. Gabrielle pointed out that Hermione had drifted off to sleep. Harry cast a spell to deepen her sleep and asked Death to come and join them.

Death happily joined them. Death also moved his hand to stroke his erect member. Soon it was at its peak. Death moved her head towards his cock and started blowing him. Gabrielle moved to kiss him. He noticed some people walking by them, but they didn't even bat an eye.

Gabrielle said, "Zey won't mind. You won't believe how common it is here, Arry. Zere is but one rule, do it quietly." She returned to kiss him, she deepened the kiss and soon it was a battle of tongues for dominance. Harry won and began exploring her mouth. Death had started deep throating him by now. Taking about 6 inches of Harry's 8 inch cock. Harry was moving his tongue inside her mouth when she broke the kiss and began to pant. Death wasn't able to take him in completely, so Harry pushed her head, so that she took it in completely.

Just as Harry was about to cum he removed her saying not yet. Harry lied down, with Gabrielle on top of his face, with her pussy directly in front of him. He started to lick her, earning her moans, while Death got on top of him, with her pussy directly in line with his cock. She started bouncing up and down. Gabrielle was jumping on his face, forcing his tongue to go deeper and giving her more pleasure. Death and Gabrielle started making out while groping each other.

Harry started thrusting inside Death, while she jumped on him matching his thrusts. Soon she grew tired of this position so got up. Now Harry was fucking Death, who in turn was eating Gabrielle out. Harry removed his cock from her pussy and aimed it at her asshole. He started fucking her ass. He was spanking her hard. Soon it became red and he moved on to her other ass. He started groping her tits. She started moaning in her pussy causing vibrations. Harry started thrusting mercilessly and she moved forward with his each thrust, going deeper in Gabrielle's pussy.

Death was practically screaming in Gabrielle's pussy causing her to orgasm. She caught on most of her juices, while some got to her face. Gabrielle moved to her face and started licking her face clean, and then made out with Death. Harry inserted her fingers in Death's pussy and fingered her using 3 fingers. Soon she too orgasmed, her juices running down along her legs. Her walls clenched and this was too much for Harry as well. He orgasmed in her asshole.

When Harry pulled out and Gabrielle started cleaning his cock when she was finished, she started bouncing on top of Harry's still hard member. Harry noticed there was no hymen, meaning she wasn't a virgin. Death started kissing Harry while raising her ass to a position where Gabrielle could easily lick her juices from her orgasm. Gabrielle gave her a rim job licking Harry's cum from her asshole.

Gabrielle started bouncing faster soon Harry was thrusting in as well. Soon she was screaming in Death's ass, muffling her. Harry felt his orgasm approaching and changed position. He was thrusting in her cowgirl style, so that Harry was on top while Gabrielle was lying on her back with Death sitting on her face. Gabrielle was screaming in Death's pussy as how good Harry was fucking Gabrielle.

Gabrielle inserted her fingers in Death's ass. When she fingered Death squirted. Gabrielle caught most in her mouth while some got on her face as well. Harry started licking her tits, nibbling the nipples lightly while thrusting fast in her and Death licking her face caused her to squirt. Harry soon cummed when her walls started squeezing his cock when she orgasmed, he finished in her belly not wanting her to get pregnant.

He cleaned up the mess caused by them by using one of the cleaning spells. He then lied down between Death and Gabrielle, enjoying their company.

Soon he was woken by Hermione saying that it had been a little over 2 hours. And that they should get up now. They all dressed up and soon went back to the house. Gabrielle winked at him before going back. Fleur came to his side and kissed him. She said, "Let's go." He said goodbye to her family and earned a kiss by Gabrielle on his cheek and shook hands with Mr. Delacour.

Then, Death apparated them back to Grimmauld Place. Hermione pulled him to her side and said, "Next time when you have fun like you did with Gabrielle, don't ignore me, include me." Harry started laughing, and said, "Of course Mione but you were sleeping and I cast the spell to deepen your sleep, how did you know?" Hermione answered, "The spell deepens the sleep if the person is sleeping. I was fully awake and was fingering myself the whole time." She kissed him and they went back to Fleur.

Harry began, "We would love to give you a tour now Fleur, but we had decided to meet Love today. We're going to Romania now. Would you like to come with us?" Fleur replied, "Oui!"

Harry said to Death , "Let's go to Bucharest, Romania."

They apparated to the Arch of Triumph(arch de triumf). Hermione asked Death, "Who are the guardians of the third Trio of Love?" Death answered, "The dragon tamers of Romania are the guardians of the Ring of Emotions." Harry exclaimed, "Let's go then!"

Death said, "As you wish, Master." They apparated again, and reached a village with very large open spaces and fields. There were dragons roaming around. There were dragons flying in the sky. Some were on leashes but none that they could see were in cages.

Harry approached the most welcoming house and knocked, an aura of familiarity was drawing him to this house. Soon a red head, in his early 20s, with a rather strong built, with a dragon tattoo on his right arm answered the door. He said, "Yes, May I know who you are and why are you disturbing me at 11 in the night."

Harry replied, "Sorry, to disturb you at this hour, my name is Harry Potter and I'm looking for something. If you would allow us to enter, we would gladly tell you our tale." The man exclaimed, "Blimely, I'm sorry Harry, I didn't recognise you. You are a lot grown up from your pictures that my pathetic excuse for a brother showed me. I'm Charlie Weasley. Come in, please. And try to be as comfortable as you can be."

He ushered them in and began chatting. Charlie asked, "Wait a minute you're Fleur Delacour, my brother's ex-fiancé. And you're Hermione Granger, my brother told me about you. So found out the truth about my family didn't y'all and ditched them. Serves them right. Say Harry, you keeping good care of the dragon egg, I sent you? I hope you are, that's a very rare species, that is. I won't tell you which, but if you take good care of it. It will be as loyal as a dragon can be."

Harry answered, " Sorry, Charlie but I don't know anything about Dragons, I have just began to read my grandfather's book, Dancing with Dragons." Charlie replied, "It's the best book there is for dragons. To hatch them keep it over a fire. Don't worry doesn't matter how long, for fire cannot kill a dragon. I'll be sending more creatures to you over the summer and while you're in school so giddy up. You'll need all the help you can get. And what better than some fantastic creatures that are loyal to their masters. Here take this it'll help. He passed, the book to Harry, with the title, Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find them, by Newt Scamander. This book helped me loads."

He looked at Harry and said in a serious tone, "You wouldn't come up here to discuss about Dragons. So tell me what's up. Harry shifted uncomfortably and simply said, "Death I hereby give you permission to appear before Charlie Weasley." In a black flash, Death appeared in her spirit form and in another flash she appeared in her human form and exclaimed, "So this is Charlie Weasley. He's kinda cute."

She went back and sat in front of Harry's feet and Harry stroked her hair. Charlie was too stunned to speak. When he regained his senses, he began, "So if Death's your slave you want to be Master of Love too but then you need the other two artefacts before you can claim the Ring. Do you have them?" Harry showed him his box with the 2 artefacts. Charlie said, "Very well. Follow me."

Charlie led them out of his House and went to an old house. He went inside and called for them. When they arrived inside, an old man was sitting in a high back chair stroking his beard with a wooden staff by his side.

Charlie knelt, others followed his lead and said, "Elder, these youngsters have come seeking the ring. I request you, to listen to their tale and choose if they're worthy of the Ring of Emotions."

The elder said, "Come forth seeker." Harry went forward and knelt in front of him. The elder spoke, "Rise young man, and tell me why do you seek the Ring. If you fulfil the requirements, I shall present you with the Ring. The elder turned towards Charlie and others and said, "You all are dismissed." Harry said, "I would prefer it, if they stayed."

This piqued, the elder's interest and said, "Very well. They'll stay here as you recite your tale." Harry began, "As all of us know, the Dark Lord is getting more powerful by the day and is not easy to be overpowered. What most people don't know, is that he had made 7 horcruxes. 3 of the horcruxes have been discovered and destroyed. To find the other 4 I need the help of Love." The elder said, "Yes but, to become the Master of Love you first need to be the Master of Death." Harry said, "Death, I hereby give you permission to appear before the village elder, in front of me." Instantly in a flash, Death appeared before the elder.

The elder exclaimed, "Hmmm interesting. And do you have the other two artefacts of the Trio of Love?" Harry answered, " Yes, I do." He passed the box with the 2 artefacts to the elder who smiled. He turned towards Charlie and said, "Sound the alarm, for he is here to take the Ring of Life"

Charlie stood up and left, a weird sound was heard from outside, Soon commotion was heard outside. As everyone from the village came out. The elder got up and went outside, all of them followed as the village elder announced, I Simon Grace, Elder of Village of Dragons, announce that Lord Potter, Master of Death has laid claim to the Ring Of Emotions. I request Charlie Weasley, who brought them to me, to present Lord Potter with the ring.

Charlie brought a ring made of Platinum and presented it to Harry. As soon as Harry took hold of the Ring, he was apparated to a different world. He had his companions with him. Death, Hermione and Fleur all were there with him. He appeared to be at a Tropical island. Nobody else was there near them. Suddenly someone exclaimed, "Death? Sister, is that you?" Death was in her spirit form exclaimed, "Yes sister. It is me. Come out and greet us."

Suddenly a cupid, a baby wearing a diaper with wings and bow and arrow appeared. She went and greeted Death hugging her (if that's even possible). "Hello Master, I am Love. But I prefer the name Aphrodite, it's much more majestic. I am sister to Death and your new Slave. Congratulations on collecting the Trio of Love."

Harry commanded, "Love appear before me in your Human form." There was a flash of light, and she appeared before him naked." She had flawless pale skin, with Blond curls in her hair. Her eyes were pink. She had a high 42J cup and a large bubble but which swayed when she walked was bald above the pussy and there wasn't a trace of hair anywhere below her head. She had long legs which added to her beauty. She was a total bomb and would leave super models to dust. This is my true human form. But I can become anyone or anything. Then she began to change her skin became tanned and her hair turned blue, she gained height and muscle and her eyes turned grey her tits shrunk to 38DD and ass became more toned.

Aphrodite said, "As my master I can give you the gift of Animorphmagus. Can anyone explain to master what Animorphagus is?" both Hermione and Fleur's hands shot up. Hermione answered first, "An Animorphagus can change his appearance to anything he so desires. To animate or inanimate objects. He can also change himself to any creature, magical or non-magical. He can also change body parts, for example having 4 arms instead of long as he sees the change in his head. He can become that. Fleur continued, "Animorphagus can change their genderz az well. After completely mazztering their powerz, they can change the appearance of thozz around them to anything from altering their body partz to convert them into animalz to convert them into inanimate artefactz. Zuch a change will be irreversible from Tranzfiguration."

Aphrodite said, "Well done. Now if you both can confront your Love for Lord Potter since the time you had it, I can give you a special gift."

Both of them were blushing. Hermione went first and said, "I fell in love with you in our third year, when we're saving Sirius. I didn't express my love because I thought that you didn't feel the same way and thought of me like a sister." He went to her and kissed her. Harry said, "You're my girlfriend don't forget that." He paused for a moment and said, " I love you." Hermione smiled and said, "I love you too Harry James Potter".

Fleur spoke, "I fell in love with you at the triwizard cup, when you zaved my sister. I fell in love with your selflessness and bravery." Harry went upto her and just kissed her. Fleur deepened the kiss and said, "I love you Lord Potter!" Harry chuckled and said, "I love you too Ms. Delacour."

Soon in a flash, a ring appeared in the ring fingers the right palm of both the women, not just any ring, the Potter ring, and Aphrodite exclaimed, "It has been accepted. Magic has accepted both your feelings, meaning that you were telling the truth. Lord Potter has 2 Ladies, Lady Hermione Potter and Lady Fleur Potter, meaning that you, Master Lord Potter are married to Lady Hermione as well as Lady Felur. As promised both my Mistresses are now Metamorphagus while my Master is an Animorphagus."

At that moment both Hermione's and Fleur's body began to change. Both of their waists thinned, their tits and asses enlarged. Both gained 2 inches in height. Their legs became longer. And loss fat, they gained muscle and their stomachs toned up revealing ab lines. Their eyes became more prominent and cute. They were still pretty different but had similar body structures. Their clothes were 3 sizes to small for both of them and strained against their body. It revealed just how much their bodies had changed. They looked very hot. Then their clothes ripped together. Hermione had a 38E cup tits and a form ass. Whereas Fleur has a bubble butt with 40G cup tits.

"As for the abilities", Aphrodite continued, "You will now be able to talk to any creature. Cause you can actually turn into them. All Animarphagus have this ability. Master and Mistresses can summon clothes that will perfectly fit them as well as remove them. But only master has ability to do it for others that too without physical contact. I have a wide range of abilities, I can tell the sexual fantasies of anyone, block pregnancies or so to say the members of the harem will not get pregnant unless Master allows them to. I can conjure clothes of any colour at any point of time. I can also apparate a large group of people at once, without anyone splinching. I can whisper in the ears of anyone to a create an attraction for any other person. Now let's return to the previous physical state and wear clothes so the village doesn't notice."

In a flash, they were back at the village. The village people were stunned but soon returned to their senses. The elder asked, "So were you Lord Potter able to become Master of Love too?"

Harry smirked and said, See for yourself. Death and Aphrodite, I give you permission to appear before the village." Two figures, one hooded and the other in the form of cupid appeared before the village and they cheered for Harry. Then the elder called, "The guardian family must provide a member for the harem. I think Cynthia Chase will be perfect."

A woman, with a strong built can you her muscles bulging from her arms and abs very prominent on her stomach, she had a moderate bust looked the same as Harry's age though came up and bowed to the elder. She said, "I will gladly accept the task." She winked at Harry and stood beside him.

Charlie then came forward gave Cynthia a golden egg. He went to Hermione and gave her a Brown egg. He went to Fleur and gave her a silver egg. He went to Harry and gave him a 3 headed golden retriever puppy and a strange looking plant. Charlie explained, "The plant will soon become a tree so plant it in a big open space. And you are allowed Magical Creatures in Hogwarts this year. As long as you are able to care for them. The dog has all the qualities of a normal golden retriever, incredibly loyal but very ferocious to your enemies. Harry I give these gifts in hope you can forgive me, my father, and the twins for not reaching out to you sooner. Lastly Harry can you please deliver this to Tonks?" Charlie handed him a blue egg.

"Sure Charlie, even though she is not Tonks anymore." Harry replied, "We must be going now. It is late." Said Harry. "Of course", Charlie replied. And then he stepped back. Harry nodded to Death and they went back to Grimmauld Place.

When they arrived back at Grimmauld Place, several letters were kept on the table addressed to Harry

He opened them: and noticed one was from Mrs. Tonks; one from Narcissa another one from Hogwarts, Professor McGonagall.

He opened the one from Professor McGonagall;

 _To Lord Potter_

 _It is in utter disappointment, that one of your best friends would attempt to do something as low as giving love potions. I received your letter just minutes, after receiving theirs. I have informed them that you and Ms. Granger have been called to Hogwarts. I would like to inform you that I have indeed chosen Ms. Granger as the Head Girl for this year. Head Boy is Herbert Smith, from Ravenclaw. I would appreciate, if you didn't tell anyone else, as no one outside Hogwarts staff and you know this. Lastly, even though you belong to Gryffindor, you have gained Lordship, you will have private quarters as is customary for Lords and Ladies attending Hogwarts._

 _-Minerva McGonagall, Headmistress of Hogwarts._

The next one was from Narcissa;

 _To Lord Potter_

 _I am thankful to Sirius, for putting the letter in a safe place, where you Lord Potter, could have found it when you came of age. I understand that you may not trust me yet and invite you to join me at the Leaky Cauldron on 7th August at 12:00pm. My soon-to-be ex-husband is super angry for being thrown out of the house and I'm super glad. Once he is homeless and all the rent and fines have been paid a little over 500 galleons will be left. Nothing will be given to me or my daughter. So is the status of the wizarding community. He will divorce me afterwards and I request you to offer me and my daughter the protection of your house from the Dark Lord_

 _-Narcissa_

The last one is from Mrs Tonks,

 _To Lord Potter_

 _I recently had a talk with Nymphadora, she has agreed to give you a chance. She says if you are able to charm, please her she'll agree to be engaged with you but she'll marry after the war not before. She has agreed to meet you at a muggle bar in London, Black Eyes Bar. She has asked you to be there at, 8th August at 4:00pm. She's a bit emotional at the moment and please meet her alone. For this meeting._

 _-Andromeda Tonks_

Harry exclaimed, "Well we have lots of people to meet over the weekend. On Saturday, we have to meet Nymphadora and Narcissa on Sunday. It's going to be a long weekend."

Cynthia said, "Lord Potter" Harry interrupted, "Please call me Harry." Cynthia continued, "Harry, we will need open space for the dragons and the pup. Have you decided a name for him, yet? "Harry replied, "Yeah, his name will be Marley. As for open spaces. I have Potter Manor. We'll check that out tomorrow. It's 1 in the night and we're all tired as Fuck. We'll check all my other properties and lands at a later date"

Cynthia said, "Fair enough." And took the puppy and kept it in a cardboard box where it slept peacefully. She watered the sapling and kept it on the table and they all went to bed.

* * *

 **Another chapter done. The next chapter will be uploaded next week. I promise.**

 **Lastly any idea for plot, pairing or creatures, river or pm**


	7. Potter Palace

**I know that the technology referred here didn't exist then but I felt like I should include it. But also note that Dudley threw out his PlayStation as told by Harry to Sirius in a letter. So I can include the gadgets.**

 **The previous rule for 3 wives has been changed to 4 wives. The chapter has been edited.**

* * *

 **The next morning**

Harry woke to the smell of breakfast. He went down to see Cynthia and Fleur cooking breakfast. He could smell Kidney Bean Pie along with mutton Lasagne. Harry called, "Dobby." The little elf came and said, "Harry called Dobby." Harry replied, "Yes, ask them if they need any help."

Dobby went to the kitchen and immediately started working. Soon, Hermione came down and sat beside him. Harry said to Hermione, "Morning beautiful" kissed and when she broke the kiss replied, "Good morning". Soon Cynthia and Fleur came with the breakfast. Dobby following with a tray of glasses with pumpkin juice.

They all are their breakfast and discussed their plans. Hermione said, "First of all House rules." She faced Cynthia and Fleur and continued, "You're free to do whatever you wish to do. Second, all of us will be nude inside the house at all times. If someone comes over, Death or Aphrodite can conjure clothes for us. We will have group sex atleast once in 2 days even when we all go to Hogwarts. And Cynthia, I have asked Professor McGonagall and she has agreed for you to come with us to take care of Dragons. You will be the official Hogwarts Dragon Tamer. Hagrid will be your assistant since he doesn't know much about Dragons but pretty much every other creature."

Fleur exclaimed, "I like the idea of being nude in the house and I have accepted the position as Professor of Defence Against the Dark Arts. There's another Professor, but I don't know who. So having sex with Harry in Hogwarts won't be a problem." She winked at Harry, and he just smiled at her. Cynthia said, "That's excellent news, I will have so many dragons to take care of, that's so cool. But I'll need the help of more people to take care of 5 dragons." Harry said, "Don't worry, we'll help you where we can. Plus Hagrid's a half giant, he'll help loads."

Hermione said, "Now let's get ready, we'll be visiting Potter Palace today." Fleur's face lit up in excitement as she said, "Lets all have a bath together." Harry said, "Well there's no shower big enough for all of us. But I know someone who can fix it." "Aphrodite", he suddenly appeared, "Can you expand the shower in the master bedroom so that 6 of us can shower together?" Aphrodite answered, "Of course Master."

With a pop she vanished. Cynthia turned to Harry and asked, "Who are the other two, we are only four people here?" Harry replied with a grin, "Well we can't leave my beloved Death and Aphrodite out of the fun can we?" At that moment Aphrodite came back and said, "It is done Master." Harry said, "Thanks, Aphrodite." And called, "Death." Death apparated in front of them and said, "You called Master?" Harry said, "All of us are going to shower together. Would you like to join us?" Death replied, "Yes Master." Harry exclaimed, "Ok girls follow me to the new and improved master shower."

They all went to the shower and were amazed to see at how grand it was. There was a giant bathtub(shallow swimming pool), which could easily fit 20 people lying down at the same time. With a long shower panels on top of the entire tub, to make it seem as if it werw raining.. The walls of the bathroom were displaying scenes of people having sex in bathroom. The washbasin had elegant features with rows of makeup kits, perfumes and creams lined up. In the racks, bathrobes of various colours were hanging.

All of them threw the clothes and went inside. Harry admired the sight of all the women with such beautiful bodies all longing to be with him, he said, "Since it's Cynthia and Fleur's first time. They will join me. Death and Aphrodite pleasure your Mistress." Aphrodite turned on the cold water and they began to have bath. Harry first enjoyed the cold water falling on his face but soon noticed that 2 girls with smoking hot bodies were battling to give him a blowjob. Cynthia, ultimately gave up and went up to Harry to kiss him. The kiss soon turned into a heated make out session. They both used tongues and were battling for dominance. Cynthia won and explored his mouth.

When it was Harry's turn he elongated his tongue to explore more of her mouth. It was the best kiss Cynthia ever experienced. Fleur was deep throating him by now and was taking entire of his 8 inch cock. Harry elongated his cock to 10inches while in Fluer's throat who started gagging. He pulled out his cock and Fleur started panting. She stroked his cock a few times and he bursted on her face. 6 streams of cum shot out of his cock and landed on her open mouth. She caught some in her mouth, but most went on her face and tits. Cynthia went to Fleur and started licking the cum off her face and tits. It was very sweet and delicious. And it made her want more. Her lust for Harry was increasing.

When Fleur was cleaned, Cynthia lied down and Harry started fucking her with his 10 inch cock. She was incredibly tight and squeezed against Harry's cock. Cynthia started moaning and was muffled when Fleur sat on her face, grinding her pussy on her mouth. Soon Fleur started moaning as Cynthia was licking her pussy. Harry steadied himself and began to go deeper. Cynthia's body was shaking from the intense force by which Harry was pounding her. Soon he saw Fleur shaking as she orgasmed on Cynthia's face.

He concentrated and sprouted another cock identical to the first one. He then lied down and asked Fleur to sit with her back was facing him while Cynthia sat on the second cock. Thy were a little distant to allow both to sit on his cocks together. When they were both settled, he started pumping. They were both tight, and Fleur was using her metamorphagi power to make it easier, but when he was in, she made her hole tight and made it extremely pleasurable for both of them. He slowly pulled out both of them, and immediately thrusted back in.

He started pumping while the girls now kissing and groping each other started bouncing on him to meet his thrusts. He was spanking Fleur while thrusting in. Soon he felt the Fleur's orgasm building up and sped up. As soon as he felt Fleur orgasm, he continued thrusting while Fleur was shouting, "OUI ARRY, JUST LIKE THAT! AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" When she finished cumming, Cynthia started cumming, she was shouting yelling his name as loud as she could, "HARRY! UHHH!" He would've cummed if not for his powers.

Both the girls were now planning on anal. They removed his cock from their pussies and inserted his cocks in their assholes. Both hadn't tried anal before, so this was a new experience. They were both screaming as they were going deeper. He kept his cocks there to allow them to adjust to the pain, after he felt that he had given them enough time. He slowly removed but immediately pushed back in. Both girls had tears in their eyes and were kissing each other to muffle their screams. Soon the screams of pain died down and he started pumping.

Harry heard Fleur screaming at the top of her lungs, "Oui, Oui. Arry Fuck me like your bitch." Cynthia screaming, "That's it treat me like a slut, stick your rod in me." After some time when both girls had their 4th orgasm, Harry finally cummed deep in their assholes. Both fell down panting. Harry was also exhausted.

Both the girls just lied down above Harry, where water washed them, his cum oozing out of their assholes, he cummed so much that it had completely filled their assholes and was dripping on their feet. Harry glanced over to see Death and Aphrodite fucking Hermione, double penetrating her. Soon Hermione cummed followed by Death and then Aphrodite. They came near him and started cuddling. After another half an hour, they started washing each other. Death and Aphrodite cleaning Cynthia and Fleur respectively. Hermione was cleaning Harry and soon they switched now, Harry was cleaning Hermione while, Cynthia and Fleur were cleaning Death and Aphrodite respectively.

After they were all clean, they stepped out. Harry exclaimed, "That was refreshing." All the girls agreed. Soon Hermione said, "Today, we're leaving for Potter Palace. Grab your trunks and let's get ready to go." They all left to pack and came back not long after. Each had a suitcase and a Dragon egg to carry. Marley was in Cynthia's arms nuzzling against her. The sapling was in the hands of Aphrodite. Aphrodite and Death together disapparated and came in front of a large gate.

Harry tapped his wand. The gate opened and an old house elf appeared. He turned towards Harry and said, "Lord Potter, Welcome back to Potter Palace. We have waited for 16, years for Lord Potter to return. I am Wallace. The head elf of Potter Palace. Please come in."

He snapped his fingers and three house elves came and took all the belongings and magically took it inside. They went to the Drawing room and when everybody had seated Wallace spoke again, "As I was saying, I am head elf and I overlook the house elves and teach them what is necessary. I am at your service. But the house elf that will serve you is Tippy and Dobby. Dobby regularly visits us and has asked to be your elf. At Potter Palace we have a rather large number of elves. So there will be an elf for every 2 people except the Master and Mistresses who will have personal elves. Lord Potter, you have 2 personal elves and they are Dobby and Tippy. Lady Hermione, you will be served by Timmy, Lady Fleur, you will be served by Bobby. And Ms. Chase, you will be served by a special elf named Damasen. Damasen is the grandson of the late elf Gabby, the elf that served late Lord Charlus Potter. He knows all about Dragons and will be of great help in Dragon taming. Lastly, I know all about the Potter family and will be willing to tell you anything you require. Before I go, Lord Potter, the Portrait of your mother and father as well as Godfather is here in this Palace. Recently Professor Dumbledore's portrait was also added, on the request of your parents. Should you wish to see it, simply call me. Your elves will show you your quarters now."

With a pop Wallace disappeared and other elves appeared. All the elves bowed in unison and introduced themselves one by one. Tippy was super excited to give Harry a tour of the house. She quickly brought them all to see the large Palace. There was an open field which was used by his grandfather to train dragons. Easily 10 dragons could be tamed with in the grounds which were roughly the size of 8 Quidditch Pitches. Harry decided to plant the sapling in the centre of the field where it could grow the most. Marley was happily running in the field clearly very pleased at the size. Cynthia caught him and calmed him down and they continued the tour.

Tippy took them to the Olympic sized swimming pool. She informed him that James and Sirius had held several parties in this very pool. Marley seeing the pool struggled to get out of her grip to jump in the pool. But Cynthia had an iron grip and didn't let him go.

Then Tippy took them to the actual party room. There were 2 pool tables along with 2 Table Tennis tables. There was a bar which was stocked with drinks, both Muggle and Magical Liquor. There was a giant L shaped couch with a Home Theatre System on one side and a 50 inch plasma screen with all the latest gaming consoles and the games. Tippy explained that this room is charmed to host all the latest technologies. There are smartphones available here, to all those who know how to use it. Hermione quickly went and picked up a Samsung Galaxy S8 while Harry picked up the OnePlus 5.

As soon as they picked up the phone, new sets replaced the older ones. Tippy explained, This room never goes out of gadgets due to a charm invented by Lady Lily Potter and the phones will receive signal anywhere due to a charm placed by Lord James Potter. To those who want to learn about phones, the elves will be able to help." Hearing this, Fleur and Cynthia went and picked up the iPhone 7 plus and Samsung Galaxy S8 respectively.

Tippy then took them to a large room, this was the Duelling Room. Rows of books on Duelling were aligned on shelves as well as several rows. Paintings depicting duels between great warriors were hanging on the wall. The next room was the gym. Most of the modern equipment was kept there. Tippy said, "This is the gym made by Lord James Potter and Lord Black even though they preferred to exercise outdoors. They made it so that they could exercise indoors as well. It had been charmed to hold the latest equipment by Lord Black."

Then they went to the living quarters. Tippy continued, "Each room is very large with Queen sized bed. The master bedroom has the biggest bed, larger than King sized, Lord James called it Olympian sized as it round and 12 people can easily sleep in it, the bed is charmed to expand if so required. There are a total of 50 bedrooms and one master bedroom each room has a bathroom and study attached. However the grand Library is upstairs. With a lavish terrace."

They went to see the Library, it was as grand as they could be, bigger than the library of Grimmauld Place and even Hogwarts. It had sections devoted to one genre. There were muggle books as well. Tippy explained, "The Library is also charmed to update the books but also keep the old ones unlike in the gaming room. The entire floor is for the Library, soon another floor would be needed for the Library. They also have some of the rarest books." Hermione was about to faint after seeing so many books. To say she was super excited was an understatement. They went to the uppermost floor and saw the terrace. It was marvellous, it was perfect for sunbathing, it had tables with umbrellas should someone desire to eat dinner under the sky.

After the tour was complete they went to their own chambers. No one had to share thankfully. Harry said, "Wallace, I need your assistance." With a pop the elder elf appeared. Wallace bowed and said, "You called me Lord Potter?" Harry replied, "Yes, I did. I need to lay down rules and make certain changes. He began, first, all the house elves will wear decent clothes, not the pillowcase. You will be giving them clothes. Since I am not giving them clothes, I am not setting them free, take money from the vault should you require for this. If they protest, tell them it's the command of Lord Potter. Wallace let out a sigh of relief but did not say anything, so Harry continued, "Second, how many elves are there without master or mistresses to serve?" Wallace replied, "43 to be precise."

Harry asked, "Would it be fine with you if I sent them to families who do not have an elf but require one?" Wallace said, "Of course Lord, they're getting restless. Harry asked, "Who is like Damasen, strong, knows about Dragons and yet willing to do housework?" Wallace said, "That would be Zelden. He too is a descendant of Gabby, the elf of Lord Charlus Potter." Harry replied, "Great, after our meeting tell him, that he's going to serve a man who is kind at heart and yet a Dragon tamer. Next which elf does work seriously and yet great at mischief and loves to play pranks?" Wallace thought for a bit and said, "I can't decide between 2 twin elves. Joy and Jenny." Harry said, "Perfect! They'll be sent to a family who own a Joke shop." Wallace chuckled, "They'll be delighted! I'll inform them after our meeting."

Harry continued, " Thirdly, Hermione is a nudist and wants everyone in the house to be nude all the time. But it would be weird for me to go in front of portraits nude." Wallace answered, "If you could convince Lady Hermione for the family to remain nude after 7pm, I'm sure I can tell the elves to pull the curtains on the Portraits at 7:00pm sharp." Harry said, "Done. Lastly, I want to meet the Portrait of my parents, Godfather and Professor Dumbledore." Wallace replied, "They're in the basement, where would you like me to hang their Portraits?" Harry answered, one in dining room, in the gaming room, library, terrace, beside the pool and in front of the Dragon fields. I want them to see our family and enjoy as much as they can." Wallace replied, "It will require a day or so. But it will be done. Also, Tippy didn't show the basement the tour because, it is off-limits. Only Lord and Lady Potters and their children along with head elf is allowed. Should we go there now? It has all the family heirlooms." Harry replied, "Let's go."

Harry followed Wallace down the flights of steps and into the basement. He abruptly stopped when they reached a door. Wallace said, "Beyond here only the holder of Potter Rings or the bearer of Gryphon tattoo will be allowed to pass. Harry opened the door and felt no difference, but took note nonetheless. They went down another flight of stairs. And then Harry saw the House Potter Family Tree. It began with Peverell family and now Harry was the last descendant. What amazed him was that his father and Godfather were third cousins. He then noticed a girl's photo below Sirius's. The girl had his eyes and mischievous grin. She had curly blonde hair, with a familiar aura around her. He tapped his wand at the photo and her details came up on the photo in black.

Name : Astrid Beaumont

Age : 17

Mother: Alexandria Beaumont

Father : Sirius Black

Home: Paris, France

Birthday: 3rd August

Harry thought, So Sirius had a daughter, he never told me about it. Maybe I'll meet her in Hogwarts this year. I don't know why it didn't show in the Black Family Tree!

Harry asked Wallace, "Wallace, When I saw the Black Family Tree, Sirius didn't have a daughter. But when I observe the Potter Family Tree, Sirius has a daughter why is this so?" Wallace answered, "The answer is simple, the Black Family Tree only shows the children born of true heritage or so to say of pure-blood parents and are born after marriage. It refuses to accept any children born before that. Potter Family Tree does not follow this rule. So it shows all the children of the members. May it be before or after marriage." Harry made a mental note to contact them. He then followed Wallace to the Portraits. He saw Igonotus Peverell's Portrait. Then his grandfather, Charlus Potter, his parent's, Sirius's and Dumbledore's.

All the Portraits were sleeping. He went in front Sirius and tapped on the painting. Sirius said, "Five more minutes please." Harry let out a chuckle and said, "Five more minminu after nearly a year. Guess I can wait that much."

Suddenly Sirius's eyes flew open as he recognised the voice. He said, "Hiya there pup. How's it going! Having fun I hope. How have you been doing without me?" Harry answered, "I'm good as can be. After all I have so many good friends, now. We have a lot of catching up to do. But first things first, did you know that you have a daughter?" Sirius's eyes widened. He said in bewilderment, "Quit joking Harry, this is a serious matter." Harry replied, "I'm not. How else would I know about Alexandria Beaumont?"

Sirius replied, "Oh dear! We had gotten together for a few weeks during the first war when I was in France. I never knew she had a daughter. But if she did, Why didn't she contact me! Wait a minute. Harry, how did you know?" Harry replied, "Potter family Tree. Shows all the children a person has, whereas Black Family Tree only shows the children of Pure Heritage and born after Marriage." Sirius said, "Ahh. That explains a lot. Can you contact her and tell her about me?" Harry answered, "Sure, Sirius." Sirius grinned and said, "Thanks, pup. You better talk to your parents soon. Me and Dumbledore brought them upto speed on what happened but they would like to meet you as well."

Harry moved to Igonotus Peverell's portrait first and tapped. Igonotus woke up and said in a polite tone, "Good morning sir. I am sorry for disturbing you, I am Lord Harry James Potter. One of your descendants." Igonotus said in a calm tone, "Greetings to you too child. What possible work would you have with me?" Harry answered, "I believe you were the one who greeted Death as an old friend." This piqued Igonotus's interest and said, "Yes, I did." Harry's eyes lit up and called in a proud voice, "Death." Death appeared before him and said, "You called me master?" Harry answered in the same voice. "I hereby give you permission to appear before the Potter Family Portraits. In your spirit form first."

In a black flash, a ghostly black figure appeared before them Igonotus was stunned to speak, Death said, "Hello Igonotus, remember me? It is I Death." Soon they both started chatting. Before long Igonotus turned to Harry and asked, "Harry, Death here, tells me that you're the Master of Love also. Can I meet her?" Harry replied, "Of course." Harry called "Aphrodite, come here." With a pop sound Aphrodite appeared and Harry continued, "I hereby give you permission to appear before the Potter Family Portraits. Appear before them in your cupid form." Another flash later Aphrodite appeared before Igonotus in her cupid form and soon they also started chatting.

Harry let them chat and turned to Dumbledore's Portrait. He tapped and Dumbledore woke up. Harry said, "Good morning Professor." Dumbledore replied, "Good Morning Harry. I see you have changed a lot since I last saw you. The change from receiving Lordship, I presume." Harry replied, "Correct as always professor. After receiving the letter from the will. I along with Hermione left the Burrow. Fleur also broke her engagement with Bill. We had a long talk with Charlie. And he told us that he, Fred, George and Arthur Weasley had no part in the Love potions. He was ready to swear it on his magic."

Dumbledore stroked his beard and said, "I always had my doubts that the entire family world do such a thing. And knowing Charlie, I'm sure he is telling the truth. Anyways how close are we to defeating Riddle." Harry replied, "3 horcruxes have been found and destroyed. Me being one of them." Dumbledore said, "Good, the sooner you destroy the horcruxes, the sooner you kill Riddle."

Harry then went to his grandfather's portrait, and tapped. An elderly man woke up and said, "Hello. You must be the new Lord Potter. Harry, if this old man remembers correctly. I met you when you were born. But shortly after that I died in a battle against Death Eaters." Harry began, "Hello grandfather. I believe you are Charlus Potter. The author of Dancing with Dragons." Charlus replied, "Aye, that's me." Harry continued, "Me and my friends well, we have around 5 dragons as of now. I would like one of your portraits to be hung in the Dragon Field. So that you can overlook the dragons." Charlus said, "I would be honoured and it would be a lot of fun."

Harry moved on to the Portraits of his parents. He took a deep breath and tapped on both the Portraits. He took a step back and waited. His mother's Portrait woke up but his father's was still sleeping. Lily went into his frame and tried to wake him up. He said, "Five more minutes Lily. Please." Lily pulled his ear and said, "We have waited for 16 years for him to visit us and you want to still want to sleep. James immediately woke up and stood straight. Harry had tears in his eyes and remained quiet.

Lily spoke, "Oh sweetheart 16 years I have waited for you." And began crying herself. She continued, "I'm sorry. We weren't there for you when you were ill-treated by my sister. But it was necessary. It was the only safe place for you where Tom could not harm you. Professor Dumbledore understood about the sacrifice, that I made and so you had to go to one of my relatives, who shared the same blood as I have. Petunia was the only one that did, Dumbledore expected that they would ill-treat you, but he had no choice." Harry said, "I understand. But I never wanted any of you to die for me. Neither you, nor dad, nor Sirius none of you." James said, "It's alright son. What has past cannot be changed. We can only concentrate on the present to change the future."

Harry said "Multiple Portraits of all of you will be hung in the estate. I have instructed Wallace to do so. Also, I just learners that Sirius has a daughter, somewhere in France." Both James and Lily said, "What!" Harry continued, "I just learned from the Potter Family Tree." James started laughing while Lily was saying, "So irresponsible of him. He has a daughter and doesn't even know about it. Send a letter to them dear. And tell them about him and his innocence." Harry replied, "I will, Mum. I will be going now. We will speak again soon."

Just then Igonotus called Harry he said, "Son, you have proved yourself worthy. I would like to tutor you while you're here and even when you go to school if possible. I would teach you magic that has been forgotten in the passage of time. Everyday one hour without fail." Harry nodded and said, "Yes sir." He turned to Wallace and said, " Hang his portrait in the Duelling Room, we will train there. All their Portraits should also be in the main lobby, at the forms floor." Wallace said, "As you wish, Master but it'll take until tomorrow." Harry nodded and they left the basement and went back to the master bedroom.

Harry went and sat on the bed and said, "Wallace call those elves." Wallace left with a pop and returned with 3 younger elves all of which looked rather excited to receive new Masters.

Harry wrote a letter to Charlie

 _To Charlie_

 _I am sorry that I didn't write sooner. I have accepted your apology and as a thankyou for all the creatures that you have sent me till now or in the future. I send one of my house elves. His name is Zelden. He is a descendant of the elf that served my grandfather. He is strong and knows a lot about Dragons and is willing to do housework. Since I already have many house elves here. I want you to have one and tidy up your house a bit. I bet he'll help loads._

 _-Lord Potter, Harry_

He wrote the next letter to Fred and George

 _To Fred and George_

 _I am sorry for lying about going to Hogwarts. I'm not there yet. I apologise for lying to you and your family but there is much about your family that I recently learned. Ask the details from Charlie who informed me that you didn't play any part in it whatsoever. I have 2 elves here which are much like you two who are in need of Masters. I hope you accept both of them, one for each of you. Their names are Joy and Jenny. Just promise you'll take good care of them._

 _-Lord Potter, Harry_

He gave the letter for Charlie to Zelden and the letter for Fred and George to Joy and Jenny and instructed them, if they accept you as their elves, they could stay there. Since they could not serve anybody, here.

With a pop the elves vanished and Harry felt good.

He dismissed Wallace and went back to sleep.

* * *

 **After the elves left, in Romania.**

Charlie was sleeping and was woken by a pop and an elf appeared. The elf had a letter in his hand and gave it Charlie. Charlie thanked the elf and expected him to leave. The elf stayed and that confused him. He opened the letter. It was from Harry. He read the letter and grinned, he turned to the elf and said, "Do you really want to be my elf, Zelden?" Zelden nodded and said, "Master Weasley works with Dragons. I loves Dragons. My grandfather worked with the great Charlus Potter, I knows a lot about Dragons and will do the household."

Charlie said, "Alright then, Zelden I accept you as my elf." But first, let's inform Lord Potter of our decision.

* * *

 **After the elves left, in Weasley's Wizard Wheezes**

The shop had been closed for the day, Fred and George had been experimenting on new inventions. With a small explosion, and a lot of smoke the invention failed. Fred and George were coughing and with a pop 2 other beings were coughing. One of them snapped the fingers. And the smoke vanished. Then the elves handed the letter to Fred and George, They read the letter and Fred asked, "Are they really similar to us?" George answered, "One way to find out. And said prove that you're into mischief and willing to serve the next generation of Marauders."

Joy exclaimed, "Should we Jenny? "Jenny said, "We should Joy, let's see if they deserved our genius minds." Soon Joy went about throwing stuff from the shop and Jenny was collecting them in a cauldron.

When Joy was done, she came down and helped in mixing the stuff together. And said in unison, "If you dare, Please ignite this rope." Fred and George didn't hesitate and ignited it using their wands. Soon the elves vanished and in a large explosion horrible smelling blackish-green gooey liquid erupted from the cauldron and doused the shop, the twins hadn't been spared. The elves came back and started laughing.

Fred and George stared at them and soon they too started laughing. Fred said, "Well we accept, you both as our elves." George continued, "As your first task, you have to clean the mess you just made." The elves giggled and replied in union, "Of course Master Weasleys" Fred went George went to have a bath and both were thinking all of us are going to have a lot of fun together. Little did they know that similar thoughts were going through the heads of Joy and Jenny. The four of them were going to have lot of inventing jokes and playing pranks on each other as well as others.

* * *

 **That's it for this chapter. I told you guys earlier, updates will not be as frequent because my school has started.**

 **I don't give shoutout to reviewers, instead I pm them**

 **Give me a challenge for the story. Try to make the challenge interesting, who knows I might enjoy the challenge and the story might become even more interesting.**


	8. Break-in at Gringotts

Speech of any other form except human using Animorphmagi powers will be depicted by being underlined.

Challenges so far

Thunderofdeath97 challenge accepted.

Thunderclaw03 challenge accepted

Phantomsoul2015 not sure yet

Robert7783 not sure yet, possibly in future

Now on with the story:

The next 2 days were normal. Except for the fact that all the Portraits now hung in the house where Harry had asked Wallace. Marley was as joyful as ever, he had eaten the carpet and was chewing the sofa when he was found. Cynthia went and bought dog treats and chew toys for Marley while others had fixed the furniture.. The sapling had also grown and was beginning to show a small face. Cynthia was tending to the Dragon eggs which weren't showing any sign of hatching, yet. Harry had been taking lessons from Igonotus's Portrait and was showing improvement in duelling. He had almost read the entire Dancing with Dragons. Whereas Hermione had completed 5 books on different topics from the library. Fleur had been hitting the gym, to stay in shape and was practising her metamorphagi skills with the help of Aphrodite. At night all of them had watched movies, on the home theatre system, with Marley safely in Harry's arms.

Soon it was Saturday, the day to meet Narcissa. He went and dressed in the usual Jeans and T-shirt and wore a robe above it. He took duelling lessons from Igonotus. And was playing with Marley since 11:00 am, while Cynthia was tending to the Dragon eggs over the fire.

Fleur had improved a lot in the metamorphagi skills and was able to completely change her body, but only for an hour at most. Hermione was busy in the library. And had to be called for breakfast. At 11:50, Harry and Hermione along with Death and Aphrodite left the Palace.

They arrived at the Leaky Cauldron and waited. At 11:55 Narcissa arrived. Dracara did not come with her. She sat down on the empty chair across the table from, Harry and Hermione. She greeted them, "Good Morning, Lord Potter, Ms. Granger." Harry greeted her, "Good Morning Mrs. Malfoy."

Narcissa began, "I see that you have no reason to trust me. So I, Narcissa, swear upon my magic that I mean you no harm and will not lie to you in this meeting, nor will I pass on the discuss anything about our meeting with any Death Eater or the Dark Lord himself."

"With that being said, by tomorrow, as I understand it, Lucius will be evicted from the house, his vaults would be frozen and his possessions will be taken over. He will be left with a small sum of money, none of which will be given to me or my daughter. I ask you for protection, in exchange of information about He-who-must-not-be-named."

Harry asked, "What do you know? If it is something we don't know I will offer you the protection of my house."

Narcissa said, "The Dark Lord made horcruxes and has hidden them in certain artefacts. And I know the location of 1 of them." Harry said, "I know about the horcruxes. Where is it?"

Narcissa smirked and asked, "Which is the safest place in Britain besides Hogwarts?" Harry remembered Hagrid saying something similar on his first visit to Diagon Alley, he said, "Gringotts." Narcissa said, "Bingo. It is in the Lestrange vault. Very deep inside Gringotts."

Death spoke to Harry and Hermione(no one can see or hear Death and Aphrodite unless given permission), "We can't apparate inside vaults without them knowing."

Aphrodite continued, "Sneaking in is possible but going out will be difficult because once we sneak in, they'll put strong wards. Ancient Goblin magic, which does not allow anyone or anything to escape." Hermione asked Narcissa, "What do you know about the Lestrange vault?"

Narcissa replied, "Everything. I don't know which object is the horcrux but I know for sure that it is there. When Lucius was given the diary, Rudolphus Lestrange was given something similar. There's a Dragon guarding the entrance, even though it is very weak and ill-treated." Hermione said, "I can think of a plan forming." She discussed in low voice so that Narcissa could not hear it.

After discussion, Harry said, "Very well. I offer you the protection of my house. But there are certain rules and conditions. First condition, you will accompany us in Gringotts. Second, you have to swear upon your magic never to tell the secrets of my house to anyone. Last, I have a harem. Both you and Dracara will have to join. I may release either of you if I see that you have feeling for someone else. Do you accept?"

Narcissa thought for a moment and said, "I accept. I swear upon my magic never to tell the secrets of your house to anyone." There was a small flash, signalling that oath had been accepted by magic.

Hermione continued, "Rules of the harem. First rule, nude curfew of the house at 7pm. Little to no clothes after 7pm. If you don't like it stay in your room which will be assigned. Second, you have to be bisexual, as we will have only one male in the harem. You have to be loving towards the other members of the harem. You would be punished if you ill-treat someone." Harry said, "I give permission to Death and Aphrodite to appear before Narcissa and Dracara when you meet her."

2 nude women with the most sexy bodies appeared in front of Narcissa both of them were nude. Narcissa got wet just looking at them.

Hermione said, "Be ready in front of Gringotts at 3pm. We'll see you there." Harry said, "It still is 12 pm, time hadn't passed. Courtesy of Death."

They left while Narcissa was sitting there, she was thinking of how was she going to convince Dracara.

Narcissa went home and began to pack. She had to move out tomorrow. She packed her entire wardrobe as well as some of her Black Family possessions that she had got from her family. She had expanded her trunk to fit all that she had to in a single suitcase and had also, applied a featherweight charm to make it as light as possible. She went to pack Dracara's suitcase who was currently staying with Pansy Parkinson. She stored all of her possessions in the suitcase and applied the featherweight charm on it as well. She went about the house searching for her things, that Lucius had no claim on.

Soon it was 2:50pm. And she left for Gringotts. She arrived at 3pm sharp and they were waiting for her there. Narcissa noticed that, Death and Aphrodite were both still nude she felt an attraction towards her but did not make a move. Harry, Hermione, the girl from the triwizard cup was there but she couldn't remember her name. And a girl with rich blond hair and a muscular build, Narcissa hadn't seen her before.

She went to both of them and said, "I believe we haven't met before. My name is Narcissa, wife to Lucius Malfoy but will get a divorce soon and will join the harem. The triwizard champion said, "Hello Mrs. Narcissa, My name is Fleur, nice to meet you." Cynthia said, "Hello Mrs. Narcissa. My name is Cynthia Chase. Pleasure to meet you." Aphrodite said, "Now that introductions are over let's sneak in. Death and Aphrodite apparated all of them inside deep within Gringotts.

Narcissa scanned her surroundings and saw the dragon a little further. She informed Death and Aphrodite about it and they went there. The Dragon was sleeping so passing it was not problem for now. Narcissa pointed to a black gate with grills. A skull with the words Lestrange was written on the door.

Narcissa explained, "Everything inside is jinxed, to multiply in touch, or on being dropped. so try to touch as less objects as possible. If you drop something try not to move." They all nodded and Death apparated them inside. Once they were inside, Death and Aphrodite searched for the horcrux. Fleur and Cynthia, on arrival, had knocked over a table and there was stuff multiplying and going everywhere.

Death identified the horcrux as a cup. With a stylish 'H' engraved on it. By now, half of the vault was already full and the fake items were just increasing. Harry noticed this and used his training with Igonotus to use. He casted a non-verbal spell which blasted the door of along with half of the stuff out. There was a high pitched screaming noise, indicating a vault breach.

Goblins were now lining out along with Gringotts wizarding guards and curse-breakers. The Dragon had also woken up and was blowing fire at anyone who tried to get near the vault. Death exclaimed, "Got it." And jumped. Together, Harry, Hermione, Cynthia, Fleur and Narcissa changed their appearance. As they got out, Aphrodite transformed everyone as it was an emergency. Narcissa had become Lucius, Hermione was Bellatrix, Cynthia was Yaxley and Fleur was Fenrir Greyback.

Harry turned into a Dragon, the same species as the one guarding the vault. But much healthier. Harry had pinkish skin with scales, whereas the other didn't have any scales, whatsoever. The other dragon spoke, "You must be new here, that's why you look in such good health." Harry said, "True I just arrived. My name is Harry. But I'm not here to stay."

The others dragon breathed fire at the others and said, "I am Orion. But what do you mean that you're not here to stay?" Harry followed his lead, breathed fire at the guards and said, "If you carry two of my friends here, I can help you gain freedom. I can also get you to a safe place for dragons."

Orion said almost instinctively said, "Tell them to climb on my back, but you'll have to remove the chains, as I can't do it myself." Harry noticed how desperately Orion wanted a to leave this wretched place. locked with Hermione and nodded while Orion clawed at a Goblin and threw him aside. Aphrodite was listening and got Death to help her get the chains off. Hermione and Fleur climbed on Harry. While Cynthia and Narcissa climbed on Orion. When Death and Aphrodite had successfully detached Orion from the chains, they flew. Harry was having a little bit of trouble but managed fine. They tore through the entrance of the Gringotts. And onwards in the sky.

They flied back to Potter Palace. Orion had given Harry some expert tips on flying and was doing very well now. When they arrived at Potter Palace, they stopped at the Gate. Wallace opened it and all of them entered. Orion rested in the Dragon Field whereas all the others went inside, when Harry changed back to his human form.

After resting for a few hours, Cynthia approached Harry, she said, "Harry, it will be difficult for me to handle 5 dragons alone, even with the help of Damasen. It will only get more difficult when they grow to their full size. Orion here, is not a big Dragon he is rather small for his species."

Harry asked, "So what are you suggesting?" Cynthia answered, "Is it possible that I get one of my cousins from Romania, when I drop off Orion. She had recently gotten her own dragon egg. Plus she is very skilled and tough. She will be a great help to us for taking care of the dragons."

Harry asked with frown, "What made you think so?" She answered, "Today, when I was riding Orion, I was actually thinking damn he is a small dragon. Then it clicked in me, that when all the 5 dragons are grown up they will be very difficult to handle. If this is not looked into, it will be a big problem later. And if a dragon doesn't see similar faces since the beginning, it doesn't trust them. It is hard enough to make them trust the babies of their master. So we need to bring help. While you were resting, I was talking to her through the floor network. And she has agreed to help us. If you allow."

Harry gave in and said, "Fine bring her but who is she?" Cynthia said, "Her name is Silena Chase. She is a cousin of mine she is currently 21 years old. She has a strong built, rather like me, plus she has a body to die for."

Harry said, "Let's go and fulfil my promise to Orion. They approached Orion and Harry said using Animorphmagi powers, "Heya pal. It's me Harry. My friend Cynthia, who rode with you on your way here will take you to that place. Since it's a long trip. Aphrodite will be apprating you there. There will be other Dragons too. So make friends and have fun." Orion replied, "Sure. Thanks for freeing from Death trap back there." Harry smiled as Aphrodite apparated them out of there.

Harry went inside and started playing with Marley as Narcissa left. She said, "Harry, tomorrow I'll be getting a divorce at around 12:30 then I can finally join the harem and move in." Harry replied, "Of course. I'm a man of my word." With that Narcissa left. Marley was in his arms nuzzling against him as he called, "Death".

She appeared before him and bowed. Harry continued, "Was the cup the fourth horcrux?" Death answered, "Yes Master. The 4th horcrux has been destroyed. Aphrodite and I have begun locating the next horcrux. We should be able to find it within this month." Harry said, "Good, that'll be enough for now."

He went back to playing with Marley. Throwing three balls simultaneously to see one head pick the first one and the other heads picked up the next balls and brought them back to Harry. He simply threw them again. Soon Marley was tired. Harry put him in his bed and went to see Hermione and Fleur both of them were reading. He said, "Good news, Fourth horcrux destroyed and fifth will be located by the end of the month." Hermione asked, "That's great, only 3 more to go." Fleur asked, "Does that mean we get another harem member?" Harry answered, "Yes, Narcissa will be a part of the harem now. So will Dracara. And Cynthia requested that another Dragon tamer be brought, so Silena Chase, would soon be joining the harem."

With a loud pop, Aphrodite along with Cynthia and a beautiful adult woman arrived. The woman had a curvy body along with a lot of muscle. She had dirty blonde hair with grey eyes. She was wearing a shirt tied above her belly over a small black top. She had ab lines on her stomach and strong muscles. The shirt revealed a large amount of cleavage and a black jeans shorts which ended just below her ass and wore leather boots. She was really hot.

She said, "Hi, my name is Silena. I assume you must be Lord Potter. It's a pleasure to meet you." Harry answered, "Hi Silena. Indeed I'm Lord Potter, but call me Harry. Be at home, since it is your new home. Damasen will be your house elf. Cynthia will tell you about the rules of our house and harem. If you wish to stay you have to be a part of the harem."

Silena answered, "I would love to be a part of the harem and live here. Taking care of 6 different dragons is a dream come true."

Cynthia continued, "I know right! Come on Silena, I'll give you a tour." Saying that, Silena and Cynthia left. Hermione said, "Well she's not shy." Fleur commented, "Oui, that's true."

Then a bell sounded. And Hermione said, "Nude curfew. Five minutes everybody." And they all went to their rooms. When Harry went to his room and began changing, an owl came outside his room and tapped at the window. Harry let the owl come in, gave him a treat and took the letter from it. The owl went to Hedwig's cage and began to rest there. Harry opened the letter, it was from Alexandria Beaumont.

To Lord Potter

I am grateful to you, for reaching out to us. I knew that Astrid's father is none other than the previously accused Sirius Black, I believed in his innocence but couldn't reach out to anyone. After you proving his innocence, I can gladly tell Astrid, who her father is. Astrid, will be joining you this year in Hogwarts. This is her final year, and I request you to tell her about her father, since I didn't know him much but I think you did know him a bit. She is a friendly girl but doesn't talk much to boys since, Beauxbatons was an all girls academy. Lastly I thank you for all that you've done.

PS. If by chance you have a portrait of Sirius, ask one of his fellow Portraits to give him a hard smack, from my side.

-Alexandria Beaumont

Harry wrote a reply and left it on the table for the owl, when he would be ready to take it back.

Harry went down to have dinner with everyone, all of whom were either nude or wearing a bathrobe. Hermione, Fleur were nude. Cynthia and Silena were wearing a bathrobe, altered to reveal a lot of her their cleavage and ended just after their asses showing off their smooth legs. Death and Aphrodite were nude as usual and were flying around. Harry remembered that he hadn't introduced them to Silena. So he said, "Death, Aphrodite. I give you permission to appear before all the members of the harem, when they join."

Immediately, Silena was stunned as she saw Aphrodite and Death floating around, her eyes widened and they reached her and began chatting. The elves brought the food which was delicious as usual. With a pop, an elf which he had sent Fred and George appeared, Joy or Jenny he couldn't tell them apart gave him the letter and disapparated. Harry opened the letter and read

To Lord Potter

First of all Harry, thanks for the elves. They are much like us and enjoy pranks. They're into inventing pranks too. We already came up with a bunch of new stuff. We'll be sending it to you once they are finished. We asked about what happened from Charlie, and are really sorry. We didn't know about the love potion, that they would use on you. Even though we had given Ginny the love potion this year on her birthday, on her request. Had we known their intentions, we would never have given it to Ginny. If you ever want stuff or wanna make bang in Hogwarts, let us know, if we're not able to come, we'll send stuff to you. Let us know if you ever need us, we'll come running. You're like a brother to us after all.

-Fred and George Weasley

Harry was happy to note that the pair of twins, all were happy. He made a mental note to answer them. He went back to eating his food.

When they finished eating, they all went to watch a movie. Marley tired from today's events was sleeping in his bed. They were watching a Romantic movie. Harry had no interest in it, so was on his phone the whole time.

When the movie ended, Harry went to his room while all others stayed there. When Harry lied down, he heard giggling from outside. Soon his door was opened all the girls entered the room one by one. Hermione was in the lead, followed by Fleur, then Cynthia, followed by Silena. Death and Aphrodite floated in.

All of them were naked and got on the bed. The bed was big enough to let all of them on it at once. They all walked towards him seductively, swaying their hips in almost perfect synchronisation. Harry was already nude, courtesy of nude curfew, and his cock began to rise. Hermione and Fleur went to kiss him, it was a three way kiss. Silena and Cynthia made their way to his 8 inch cock. Both of them shared his cock while Death began licking Cynthia's pussy and Aphrodite licked Silena pussy.

Harry kissed both Fleur and Hermione as they shared a three way kiss. Cynthia and Silena were sharing his shaft. They each took turns. Right now Silena was sucking his cock while Cynthia was massaging his balls and groping Silena. Harry felt like he was in heaven.

Having 4 girls please him together was an incredible experience. Harry was groping Fleur, spanking her from time to time knowing that she always enjoyed having rough sex. Hermione on the other hand liked it to be passionate and slow. Fleur turned and sat on top of Harry's face to allow him to eat her out. Hermione was kissing Fleur and feeling her body. Fleur had a very large bust. Her tits jiggled every time she moved. Harry was doing a good job as Fleur was moaning. Hermione muffled her and kissed her while continuously groping her. Cynthia was deepthroating Harry and Silena was massaging his balls, while Aphrodite and Death were eating the dragon tamers out.

Harry moved his finger along Fleur's ass, caressing the beautiful curve and rested his hands on her asshole. He began to tease her by pushing it inside. The groping, kissing spanking and teasing was too much for Fleur. Her pussy contracted and she orgasmed on Harry's face.

Fleur was screaming in pure ecstasy. Harry lapped most of his juices and swallowed it, rest went on his face. Fleur was panting and removed herself from top of Harry.

Hermione went to clean his face and kissed him before taking Fleur's place. She started moaning and grinding her pussy on his face. Fleur was fondling Hermione's tits while kissing her. Harry was spanking Hermione and rubbed teasing her tight asshole.

Cynthia and Silena had exchanged positions. Cynthia was massaging his balls, while Silena was massaging his balls, Death and Aphrodite were fingering them while kissing each other.

Hermione started screaming and her walls contracted and she orgasmed, quenching Harry's face. Harry feeling this, he too was about to cum. And got up in front of the tamers, who sat on their knees, waiting for it. Death and Aphrodite were still sucking Cynthia and Silena's pussy. He was on the edge for so long and painted Cynthia and Silena's face white. Death and Aphrodite managed to bring them on edge and both of them cummed together. Harry was cumming so much cum that he was going on and aimed at their tits. After 8 strands of cum. He stopped. Fleur went to Harry and cleaned his face and kissed him, cleaning Hermione's juices.

Hermione went and began cleaning Cynthia's tits, Silena accompanying her. After licking Cynthia's tits and face clean, Cynthia showed her appreciation by kissing both of them. Cynthia and Hermione then began to lick Silena. They went to her face and it soon began a 3way kiss.

After cleaning up, Hermione and Fleur went to Aphrodite and Death, Silena and Cynthia came to Harry. Harry, through the powers given by Aphrodite, got to know Silena's Sexual Fantasy. It was to be fucked raw by a drakon, half human-half dragon. Their race was declared dead a few centuries ago. He decided to test his powers.

He began to concentrate. Soon his body changed. His height grew, his muscles became more prominent, his skin changed colour to pitch black and with dashes of red colour, his body developed scales, his arms and legs grew to match his new height, his fingers and toes turned into claws, his face elongated and somewhat repltilian, he developed a strong, black tail, wings sprouted from his back, and his cock became longer and thicker, till it was 20 (1.7 feet) long and 3.5 inches thick. It was truly a monster cock for a monstrous creature. Silena's mouth was watering. She was in a state of shock, she wasn't able to utter a word, except drool at the sight before her. In front of her, Harry had become a very large drakon. Easily the size of 2.5 men, his body grew in proportion, Harry was about to fulfil, her sexual fantasy

Hermione, Fleur, Aphrodite and Death noticed this and gasped. Cynthia was at a loss for words. She was looking at a member of a race presumed to be dead. She knew it was Silena's fantasy to be fucked by drakonoid, but seeing one in front of her was a different thing.

Hermione whispered something in Aphrodite's ear. Aphrodite nodded and began to talk to Death. She too nodded. And then both Aphrodite and Death too changed. Death became a humanoid kneazle (crookshanks was a half-kneazle). Kneazles were much bigger, ferocious and cuter than normal cats. Death changed and became a bit furry. Her ears at the top of her head, her nose resembled a cat's nose, developed whiskers, shot up in height by a few inches, a tail above her hips, She had black fur all over her body. She began to change and a cock appeared, it had to be a 10 inches long and 2 inches thick. She was breathtaking.

Next Aphrodite changed, she was a humanoid Octopus. She had 10 tentacles. 2on her upper body where hands used to be and the rest below her ass. Without the sticky cups that's octopuses have. Each tentacle was 4 feet long with smooth, delicate skin. Her eyes had become large and cock had disappeared.

Death went to approach Hermione while Aphrodite approached Fleur. Aphrodite didn't have to approach, she simply lifted Fleur, using her new tentacles, till she was in a more comfortable position.

Hermione was sucking off Death, taking about 2/3 of her cock. Deaths hands feeling up her body. Aphrodite, was making Fleur deepthroat one of her tentacles while another was groping her tits and another running around her smooth skin.

Harry after changing was grinning and licked his lips with his forked tongue. His drakonian instincts taking over. A dragon was dominant. It didn't bow to anyone except to the king or queen. He approached Silena who was still recovering from her shock.

He looked down at her and slapped her. Not too hard, she looked at the drakon and he replied, "Suck, Bitch!" Not wanting another slap, she quickly obeyed. Sucking the monster, her arousal growing by the minute.

Cynthia dreamily asked, "Master, what should I do?"

Harry replied in a deep voice, "Help her give me a blowjob, I am big enough for both of you."

Cynthia, said, "Yes, Master." She along with Cynthia started giving him a blowjob. The both took opposite ends and licked sideways in perfect unison. Soon Silena started blowing taking about 3inches at a time. Harry picked up Cynthia and made her sit on his shoulders, her pussy directly in front of his face. He snaked out his tongue and pushed it inside Cynthia, she started moaning. After 10 minuets, Silena had only about 5 inches in her mouth. This troubled Harry. He made Cynthia get off him and set her aside.

She pouted, seeing her master give more attention to Silena, but to her surprise, something was sliding around her back, touching along her smooth skin, she saw that it was her Master's tail. It slithered along her body, till it reached her pussy. It began to thrust inside, Cynthia moaned at the feeling, seeing that her Master had not ignored her.

Harry moved his head towards Silena, he saw that she only took 5 inches inside her. This bothered him. He saw that Cynthia was well looked after by his tail and then moved his attention towards Silena.

He slapped her again. She looked at him in wonder. Tears in her eyes. Harry did not say anything, simply started face fucking her. Pushing a one foot of his cock in her throat, she gagged each time but didn't want to anger her master. Soon she got the hang of it and was doing it herself, while Harry spanked her occasionally. She yelped but went back to deepthroating him. Harry had already made Cynthia cum once and felt her second orgasm approach. Removed his tail from inside her and motioned her to come near him.

Cynthia stayed there waiting for further orders. She soon started to finger herself. Harry grabbed Silena's face and face fucked her. Pushing 10 inches inside her. He could see the lust in both of their eyes. They loved being submissive to their master. Soon Harry was about to cum, so he pushed his cock into her, She was sucking, to extract cum, when he did, it was so much that it came out of her mouth as Harry pulled out. Cynthia quickly went and kissed Silena, swapping cum between them. Then Cynthia, came and cleaned his cock, bobbing her head. Harry called Cynthia near him, and scooped up his cum from her tits and around her mouth and brought it close to Silena's mouth. Not wanting to disappoint her Master, she sucked and cleaned his fingers, the best she could.

When he was all clean, he picked Silena up, and started to align her with his monster. A mix of emotions could be seen in Silena's eyes, he could see lust, desire, fear among others. She appeared to be tiny in his humongous form.

He brought her down slowly, and allowed her to adjust, feeling that he had abused her a lot for now. Feeling that she had enough time, he began to pound. He brought her down and at the same time pounded his cock upwards. If he wasn't holding her, she would have fallen over. Her eyes rolled back as he pounded into her. Silena was screaming at the top of her lungs.

"Yes Master, Pound your Bitch! Abuse her. Punish her." He continued to pound and Silena orgasmed once but he continued to pound her, didn't stop. but noticed that Cynthia did not get attention and decided to try something else.

He thought of an idea, and told Cynthia to lie on top of Silena. He set Silena down on the bed and Cynthia got on top of her. Harry willed for a second cock to appear,

Neither Cynthia, nor Silena knew what to expect. Soon Harry lined his cock with both their pussies and began to pound both of them together. Despite pounding Silena just now, her pussy seemed tight. Cynthia was tight as ever and groaned when he started to thrust inside her. Both the moaning girls turned to kiss each other to muffle each other. Silena spanked Cynthia a few times before she started suck at her neck. Cynthia cummed once but Harry continued to pound not caring about it.

After Silena cummed about 4 times and Cynthia cummed twice, Harry cummed into both their pussies. Cynthia lied down after this completely exhausted. But Silena was still up for more. It was her sexual fantasy after all.

Harry reduced his body to a more suitable one. He stood at 6 feet 4 inches. Still having most of his body features. Both his cocks at 14 inches erect and ready for attention.

Harry spread his wings and arms, Silena got the message and jumped on him. He caught her and became ready to abuse both her holes at the same time. His tail wrapped it self around her stomach, and wings under her ass, so that his hands were free. He began to pound.

Silena screaming in pleasure and pain. More so in pleasure.

She kept saying to Harry, "Yes Master, abuse your Bitch. Don't show her any mercy."

Hearing this Harry began to caress her body with his claw, while using his tongue to flick and lick her tits and nipples. Too many stimulation caused, Silena to cum. This was her hardest orgasm yet. But Harry was far from done.

He rode on her orgasm which lasted for full 35 seconds. He was still pounding both her holes. Silena was seeing stars in her eyes, but wasn't getting any rest. Silena was screaming on top of her lungs by now. Harry was pounding both his hopes and his wings and tail made Silena meet his pounding with similar speeds.

In less than 30 minuets she had 5 orgasms. Harry felt him near the edge and sped up.

Silena screamed, "YESS MASTER. FUCK ME RAW, MASTER! OH MERLIN, JUST THERE MASTER! THAT'S THE SPOT. POUND BOTH HOLES SO HARD, I'M NOT ABLE TO WALK ALL WEEK! ABUSE BOTH HOLES OF YOUR SLAVE!"

Harry felt he should finally let her rest, and impaled his cock inside but didn't remove it. He cummed both her holes. There was so much cum inside her that it started dripping out, even though he had removed cock from her. Slowly he removed his tail from her stomach and used his hands to support her while removing his wings. She instantly collapsed exhausted. She curled up with a smile across her face.

Meanwhile back with Hermione and Fleur. Hermione was being fucked by Death. Fleur was suspended in mid air, by Aphrodite's tentacles. Fleur was being dominated. She could not move. The tentacles around her hands and legs, kept her in place. A tentacle fucking her mouth, one squeezing her tits, one playing with her nipples, another one spanking her ass, one in her pussy and another in her asshole.

Fleur felt as if she was in heaven. The tentacles were not in sync but that only added to Fleur's pleasure, as soon as one tentacle moved a bit out of her pussy, the second one went deep in her asshole. She was in pure ecstasy, but could not scream, because of being face fucked as well.

Hermione was being impaled by Death, pounding her pussy. She was moaning, as she met Death's thrusts, as she thrusted back. Aphrodite, had a few spare tentacles, which made their way to Hermione. One went in her asshole, another in her mouth, another caressing her curves, going to her tits and spanking her. Death was spanking Hermione.

She would've been screaming, but it was muffled by the tentacle in her mouth.

Hermione and Fleur had both cummed a few times. Aphrodite brought Fleur down, she lied her across Hermione facing her. Death went behind Fleur and started pounding her asshole. Aphrodite went behind Hermione, making her tentacles go inside her pussy and asshole. Another one was spanking her and grabbed and fondled her tits, pinching her nipples. Another one snaked to Fleur's pussy.

Aphrodite and Death both started to thrust inside them, pushing both of them forward. Hermione and Fleur started kissing each other, to muffle each other. Death and Aphrodite sped up leading to the breaking of kiss and they both started moaning.

Fleur yelled, "Faster Aphrodite, Faster and Harder. Thrust like you mean it."

Hermione continued, "You too, Death."

Hearing this, Death and Aphrodite sped up. A foot of Aphrodite's tentacles were inside each hole. Hermione was already seeing double and was about to black out. But somehow kept going. Hermione screamed as she went though her fifth orgasm. And bit on Fleur's neck. Being a sex crazed Veela, Fleur didn't mind.

Soon as Fleur was about to cum, her walls contracted and she screamed, "I'm close."

Death replied, "So am I, where do you want it?"

Fleur replied, "In me."

Three of Aphrodite's tentacles sprouted cum through a small opening at the end. Hermione had blacked out. Fleur was cumming as she was filled by Death and Aphrodite.

At that moment Harry came towards them. Seeing Hermione passed out, he went to Fleur. He went back to his huge drakonoid form. And demanded Fleur to increase her bust. She went on till it went to 44M. Harry stopped her. And sat on the edge of the bed. He performed wandless featherweight charm, and made Fleur's bust as light as possible.

Fleur understood what he wanted, and kneeled in front of him. She gave both of his large cocks, a tit job with large tits. Aphrodite and Death went back to their human forms, and began kissing their master.

Fleur was in pure bliss, she loved handling her incredibly huge tits. She pushed them together and have 2 monster cocks, a tit job. Whenever the cocks popped up, she used to open her mouth to lick or suck.

For once it didn't take Harry long to cum. Fleur open her mouth to drink his cum, she caught some, most went on her face and tits.

Without resting he roughly picked up Fleur, put her in doggy-positon and got ready. Death and Aphrodite started cleaning her up.

He started thrusting inside not bothering to give time to adjust. Fleur was screaming in pleasure and pain. Having both holes pounded and being licked by Death and Aphrodite was quite pleasurable.

Harry used her shoulders as support, and brought her back to meet his thrusts. And continued fucking her.

He removed his hands from his shoulder and went to grab her hair. He pulled her hair and spanked her a couple of times. Upon his actions, Fleur started screaming.

"OUI 'ARRY! FUCK! OH MERLIN! AHHHHHH!

As she went through her 11th orgasm that day. Harry was getting tired. So he was eager to finish it off.

After 10 more minutes of fucking, he went all in and stayed there. Fleur's pussy contracted as she went through her 12th orgasm and Harry cummed with her, deep inside her.

Harry picked up Fleur and lied down with her on top. He changed back to his full human form. He was exhausted. So was Fleur. He kissed her and relaxed. She went back to her normal body, reducing her bust.

Harry with an exhausted Fleur on top of him went to the centre of the bed. Aphrodite picked up Hermione put her on Harry's right side. Cynthia and Silena were brought to his left by Death. Death and Aphrodite lied next to his feet, as sleep got the better of him.

* * *

 **Somewhere in Himalayas**

In the cold mountains, a reptilian figure went flying to a dimly lit large cave. In the cave a figure twice as large as the previous was sleeping.

The larger one growled, "Who dared to interrupt my sleep?"

The smaller one whimpered, "My Queen, it is I Andromeda."

The Queen replied, "You do realise, if you interrupt my sleep, you better have a good reason, or you would be my meal!"

Andromeda answered, "Yes Queen, Nymeria. Just now, the mirror of mist, shone brightly for 2 hours or so. And the died again. The light showed a massive 12 feet tall drakonoid, fucking different humans."

Nymeria spoke, "A 12 feet tall drakonoid! Hmmm, make preparations, if he is truly over 10 feet tall, then I believe, we have found our king."

Andromeda said, "Yes, my Queen. But there is a slight problem."

"What kind of problem?" Nymeria growled once again.

Andromeda answered, "After completing his fucking session, he changed to a human."

Nymeria said, "This changes nothing. Make preparations, it may seem strange. But the mirror has chosen. He could be a shape shifter."

* * *

 **Updates will not be frequent. It will be once or twice a month at most.**

 **I need a beta, some of you guys are beta readers, if you wish to become a beta for this story please, pm me.**

 **Challenges are welcome, will try to use as many as challenge me to write the craziest ideas you can think. I'll try to use it.**


	9. Rescuing and new additions to the Harem

**Sorry for the delay guys. Workload has increased like a hell lot.**

 **I need a new beta. If interested to become my beta, please pm me.**

 **Without further ado**

* * *

The next morning, Harry woke up at 7, he was surrounded by sleeping girls, Harry got up quietly and without disturbing anyone and left the room. He wore a bathrobe and went down. He sat in the dining room and Dobby appeared. He brought his breakfast, a plate of pancaked and coffee.

Harry dug in his breakfast. He was soon joined by Cynthia and Silena. Both of them were wearing their short, altered bathrobe.

Cynthia kissed Harry and said, "Good Morning". Harry smiled at her and said, "Good Morning Cyn." Cynthia went and sat next to Harry.

Silena walked seductively towards Harry and bent to give him a long kiss, revealing copious amounts of her cleavage to him.

As she leaned away from the kiss, she said, "Thanks Harry. For fulfilling my sexual fantasy." Harry simply smiled. Silena moved to his right and sat on the chair, she conjured a cushion and sat on it.

When Harry inquired, she said, "I'm still sore from last night and winked at him." Harry grinned and went back to his food. Damasen brought food for Silena and Cynthia, while Tippy brought coffee for them.

Soon Fleur and Hermione came down and sat down at the table, their respective elves brought them food.

When they finished breakfast, they all went to their rooms and changed to get ready for their duties/interests. Cynthia and Silena went to check on Marley, Harry went to the Duelling Room, Fleur went to the gym and Hermione went to the Library.

Cynthia and Silena took Marley to the field and tended to the sapling. It hadn't grown much and was still developing a face. When Marley was satisfied with the run in the field, all three heads were panting. Silena picked Marley up and went to look at the Dragon eggs. The eggs weren't far from hatching but would still take a few days, 2 weeks max. After giving food to Marley, they went for their workout, and made their way to the field. They hated the idea of working out in an enclosed area.

Harry went to the Duelling Room and trained with Igonotus. He practised his skills and improved them. He learned about wandless magic and ancient spells, long forgotten.

Fleur had gone to the gym. After an hour of workout, she went to have a bath. And then called Aphrodite to practice her metamorphagi skills.

Hermione went to the Library she began reading some book on potions that she had been reading yesterday.

At around 2 pm all of them Came back to the dining room for lunch. All the elves began serving their Mistresses and Master. Silena who had been conversing with Aphrodite stood up and spoke, "Girls, after much discussion, Aphrodite has agreed to give all of us an Animagus form and a human-animal us form."

Hermione and Fleur's face lit up in excitement.

Silena continued, "It will take some time to master but I know that we'll be able to do it. First we would need to master the half animagus form before moving to the full animagus form"

Hermione asked, "What if we have more than animal that matches our personality?"

Aphrodite answered, "If that is the case, you can choose one or have both of them. But not more than 2. The species, are also suited on your personality and will not change them in any case. The animagus form will require time to master. And the animagus-human form will take much lesser time."

Aphrodite continued, "I suggest you practise for an hour. Decide a particular time period for each day where I will train you all."

Fleur asked, "How will you initiate the change, for us to turn into an Animagus form?"

Aphrodite answered, "I'm glad you asked that. When you're asleep today, I will perform certain enchantments, and in the dream, you will learn about your animagus forms."

Harry said, "Congratulations girls. And thank you Aphrodite to grant them this. And thank you Silena for asking this from Aphrodite."

He continued, "I have to go and meet Tonks later. And I will go alone. Why don't we have fun in the pool for some time."

The girls agreed so they all went to change and met at the pool 15 minutes later.

Hermione was wearing a turquoise blue bikini, which looked good with her brown, bushy hair. Fleur was wearing a black bikini which was a few sizes to small for her, her flat stomach was beginning to develop ab lines and had gained more muscles, all the time in the gym was paying off.

Silena was wearing a red bikini which only covered her nipples and a thong, revealing ample amounts of skin, her evenly toned stomach with abs, and her beautiful legs. Cynthia was wearing a bikini similar to Silena's, but only of bottle-green colour. Aphrodite and Death as usual were naked.

Hermione played music, using phone and speakers. To say the others were impressed was an understatement. They had decided to start using muggle technology from now on.

They were all having fun at the pool. Deciding they had enough of the pool, they went in the gaming room, where Harry and Hermione began teaching them to play Table-tennis, pool and then video games. No one bothered to change out of their swimsuits.

Soon it was 3:30 pm, not wanting to be late. Harry left to change, he was had a shower and dressed up and was ready by 3:50. Harry left the house and apparated to Black Eyes Bar.

He wore a decent black shirt along with blue jeans. He had the elder wand in his shirt sleeve and the cloak in his back pocket. When he arrived he asked for a table for two and waited.

Tonks arrived at 4:05 pm. She spotted Harry and made his way towards him. She sat across him and said, "Wotcher, Lord Potter." in a not so friendly voice.

Harry noticed her tone but answered sweetly, "Wotcher Lady Black. I see becoming a lady had no effect on your greetings." And then he smiled.

Hearing this, Tonks too smiled. Tonks replied, "I see becoming a Lord had but one good effect on you."

Harry asked, "What's that my lady?"

Tonks replied with a grin, "Atleast, it changed your wardrobe, my Lord" And started laughing. Harry started laughing too and said, "Yes, but it also allows me to bond with you."

Tonks said, "So you want to marry me because of some stupid magical rule." Her anger started building.

Harry said in his sweetest voice, "No Nymph but because I really like you, and if you let me I would like to love you for you and not because of some law that we have to follow."

Her eyes lit up, and said, "Really?" Harry took her hand in and said, "Really!" in a confident tone. Tonks threateningly said, "And don't you dare call me Nymph in front of anyone else!"

Harry said teasingly, "Oh please I've been calling you that since my second year, and your sixth year."

Tonks said, "Ok Mr. Memory do you remember how we met?"

Harry said, "Of course, How could I forget! It was in the early days of my second year…..

***Flashback***

A 12 year old Harry was walking around the fifth floor corridor, under his invisibility cloak, post curfew. He was exploring the castle when he heard something. It was someone moaning, the door was just ajar.

Harry entered quietly, with his wand raised.

He saw a girl having a bath in a huge tub. Her head was above the water, the rest of the water underwater. She was moaning. She had pink hair and her eyes was closed.

Harry just stood there. Not moving a muscle. He was aroused by watching it. He had seen Dudley seeing naked women in a magazine, but here he was, seeing a girl masturbating in front of him.

He just stood there. His dick was getting hard. He could feel it. He moved forward, but fell due to a puddle on the stone floor, with a heavy thud.

The girl jumped at the sound of a large thud. But she saw nothing, she was not entirely convinced so she stared in the direction from which sound had originated.

Harry took this as his cue to leave. He got up and was slowly going back, not realising that his cloak had become wet and from a distance it looked as if, water was sliding down though mid air.

The girl was cumming, her hair changed from pink, to a dark shade of red. The girl, cunning as she was, understood that someone was invisible there, who had been spying on her. She picked up her wand and casted the levitation charm in that direction. Not able to dive in time, Harry was raised to a certain height before stopping.

Harry was scared at what this hair-colour changing girl would do to him. Then she angrily said, "Who is the pervert, peeking at an innocent girl?" Harry removed his cloak and answered, "I was passing by the corridor, exploring the castle, when I heard some noise. I went to the origin and saw a door just ajar, I thought someone needed help and entered. That's when I saw you. I would have left, but my body wouldn't bulge and I had a warm feeling in my crotch and suddenly they felt tight!"

Tonks answered, "Quite noble of you Mr, but you could have let me finish." And then smirked.

She performed a quick wand incantation, and a golden glow pointed towards Harry. She spoke again, "So Mr." "Potter." Harry said. Tonks continued, "Mr. Potter looks like you were telling the truth to me after all. What were you doing outside, in the corridors after curfew?"

Harry answered, "I was exploring the castle. Can I leave now. Please!" Tonks answered angrily, "You leave when I tell you to leave. As prefect, I could give you detentions for spying on pretty girls, enjoying a bath."

Harry replied, "Looked like you were doing a lot more than just having a bath miss. And if I serve the detentions with you, I will not mind it at all."

Tonks started laughing at the antics of young Harry. She said, "Have you had the talk yet?" Harry didn't understand and said, "I talk to my friends everyday, if that's what you mean."

Tonks said, "So you haven't even had the talk yet. Alright, I'll help you."

She brought him back down and told him, "Ok young Potter. I will teach you about women. There's a lot to learn, so I give you detentions. Twice a week, you will come into this bathroom, at 12am. I will tell you the days every week."

Tonks continued, "Understood?" Harry answered, "Yes ma'am." Tonks asked seductively, "Now didn't you say something about a tight feeling in your pants." Harry nodded.

A wet Tonks, who had a good bust, definitely in top 3 in her batch, came out of the bath tub and made her way to Harry, swaying her hips. She stripped him of his clothes and revealed a 5 inch hard member.

She said, "Not bad at all for a 12 year old, Harry, I wonder how big you will be when you go through puberty." She took hold of his dick and started jerking him off.

Harry couldn't believe his luck, it had hardly been 2 weeks of his second year at Hogwarts and already a hot sixth-year chick, was jerking him off.

She kneeled in front of him and started giving him a blow job while at the same time she was fingering herself. Soon she made Harry lie down and got on top of him in 69 position. She said, "Right now just lick my pussy, the pink folds and I'll teach you about it later. I need release. Be gentle and use your fingers if you must."

To say she was surprised was an understatement. Harry at such a small age was so good at pleasuring a girl. She orgasmed in a couple of minutes. She returned the favour and made him cum a few minutes later.

She drank his cum and was surprised. It didn't taste disgusting as it had with a few other guys. At that moment she knew she had found the perfect fuck-buddy.

******Present day******

Harry continued, "We continued to meet till the end of my third year, which was your seventh-year. We met thrice a week in the third year in the prefects bathroom, and had sex. Those were very enjoyable." "Indeed they were, Tonks agreed."

Tonks continued, "I remember when I came to your Uncle's house to move you from there to Sirius's place. We had sex almost every night." Harry said, "I remember it as if it were yesterday. But I forgot to ask you, if you're 5 years elder to me, how come you were in your seventh-year when I was in my third-year?"

Tonks answered, "Well, my birthday, is on 3rd October. So I had to wait till I was 11 join Hogwarts, so I turned 12 whilst in my first year at Hogwarts."

Harry asked, "What happened Tonks. We were such good friends, why were you disappointed on having to marry me?"

Tonks answered, "Well Harry, being fuck-buddies is different and marrying is completely different. Fuck-buddies have no feelings attached, it's just casual sex. Being married involves being in love, I just didn't think I'll ever fall in love with you, being 5 years older to you being a major factor. But I'm willing to give you a chance. Try and make me fall in love with you and maybe I might become your spouse."

Harry answered, "A chance is all I need."

At that moment, Death appeared. And said to Harry, "Master, I'm sorry for interrupting, even though you have strict instructions not to. But, I have just detected that the lives of Amelia Bones along with Susan Bones is dangling on a very fine thread. In about 15 minutes, Death Eaters will attack her house to kill them and take over the ministry. They can only be saved by us."

Harry said, "Can't Hermione and the others take care of it?" Death answered, "They could but it will be easier for you to explain it to them, because Amelia has supported you from the beginning and she is one the few people who still oppose Riddle."

Tonks was confused, Harry seemed to be talking to someone who wasn't there. She couldn't even see slightest shimmering of light. Being a highly trained Auror, she could usually pick signs of someone being invisible.

Harry turned to Tonks and said, "Tonks, there seems to a slight trouble. Your boss, Amelia Bones, will be attacked in almost 15 minutes, by no less than 20 Death Eaters, all of whom from the middle circle. I know this date was supposed to be special for us, but if we don't help them, they'll surely die."

Tonks sighed, "Fine. But I'm only agreeing to this because, I am fond of the Bones family. Amelia, is one of the few women, whom I actually like and look upto."

Harry commented, "Whatever suits you Nymph. Let's go Death."

Before Tonks could ask who exactly was he referring to, they disapparated.

Death apparated them just outside Bones Manor.

Death said, "15 minutes start now!" A house elf approached and said, "Who approaches?" Tonks answered, "Lord Potter and Lady Nymphadora Tonks Black. We have come for Lady Bones. It is about their safety."

The house elf left and with in a minute came back and opened the gate. He led them inside. Death whispered to Harry, " 13 minutes and 10 seconds, Master"

Amelia met them in the living room and exclaimed, "To what do I owe the pleasure of being the host of 2 Heads of the house at the same time?"

Tonks answered, "Safety, Madam Bones." Amelia asked, "Safety from whom?" Harry answered, "The Dark Lord's minions will attack in 12 minutes, roughly and would want to kill you. This is because, you are Minister of Magic and cannot be corrupted. He wishes to control the ministry, but would need to have a Death Eater as the Minister."

Harry continued, "If you wish, you could move into my house, they have the most powerful wards. You and Susan will be safe there."

Death whispered, "10 minutes to impact, Master."

"All will be explained in the morning. I swear." Harry finished.

Amelia thought for a moment and said, "Willy, Pack the house, take the important things, to the family vault."

With a pop, the elf disappeared. Harry asked, "My elves, would be of great service. With your permission, I will call them to pack the house."

Amelia said, "Yes please!"

Harry commanded, "All the elves of House Potter. I Lord Potter, call all of you to Bones Manor."

With series of pops, about 30 elves appeared, Harry continued, "I want all the possessions of this house packed and stored in Gringotts within 5 minutes, shrink the stuff, if necessary."

Amelia said, "Vault 927 in Gringotts."

In large sounds of pops, all the stuff was being packed and Amelia went to get Susan.

She was reading a book in her room, when the elves arrived and started packing her stuff. She was confused but the confusion was cleared when, her Aunt came to her room. She trusted her completely and so didn't ask anything, knowing all would be answered later.

Within 5 minutes, all the house was packed, from furniture to family heirlooms, all safe in Bones vault. Harry had instructed Death, to get word to his house that, there would be no nude curfew today, since they would be hosts to House Bones.

Harry called Dobby and instructed him to take Willy to their house and called Tippy to take them back to Potter Palace.

Just when they reached Potter Palace, Amelia felt that the wards of Bones Manor had fallen and his house was lit on fire.

Amelia sent around word, "Ministry has fallen, my house, Bones Manor has been breached and lit on fire, I don't know if I'll survive. But I know that the He-who-must-not-be-named has taken over the ministry."

Many Patronuses, in the shape of horses, departed from her wand, and kept on splitting, as they went.

Wallace welcomed the guests and ushered them in. Amelia had come to Potter Palace before but it was first visit of young Susan Bones. She was bewildered at its expanse. It was grand. She had never seen anything like it ever before.

They went into the living room and sat. Harry said, "Welcome to Potter Palace. It really is huge. Feel free to explore. Hermione, Fleur and a couple of other friends of mine are residing here. We have a big library should you wish to read, a swimming pool should you wish to relax and a gaming/party room if you wish to enjoy."

At that moment, all the girls came and sat down in the living room. After the introductions, feel free to explore, call my house elf, Dobby if you require any help. Lady Bones there's something I would like to show you."

Amelia said, "Lord Potter, please call me Amelia.

"In that case call me Harry." He answered.

Amelia asked, "Alright Harry, what would you like to show me?" He led her out of the room and let all the other girls chat.

He stopped in the main lobby and commanded, "Wallace, I need your assistance."

The elderly house elf arrived and bowed.

Harry said, "Pull off the curtains for today. The activity will not take place today. All the girls have been informed."

Amelia was confused by Harry's words but didn't say anything. She just observed.

Wallace said, "Of course, Lord Potter." He snapped his fingers and all the curtains were pulled off from the Portraits. James, Sirius and Lily were all sleeping in the Portraits.

Harry simply said, "Knock! Knock!" Sirius answered acting to be asleep, "Who's there?"

"Bones"

"Bones who"

"Lady Amelia Bones, here to meet you!"

Hearing this, Lily and James woke up and greeted Harry and Amelia. Amelia had tears in her eyes, while she was talking to them. Harry gave them privacy and left them to talk.

He went back to the living room, where everyone was sitting earlier. He found it to be empty.

He went looking for everyone and found them by the swimming pool. All the girls were wearing bikinis. Cynthia and Silena's were much too revealing. Fleur's was 2 sizes too small. Hermione and Susan were wearing bikinis that were actually fit for them and were hugging their bodies.

Susan had had the biggest bust since their fifth-year, putting several seventh-years to shame. She had a small waist, with a little fat, her ass was just as gifted as her bust. She had yellow eyes and rich red hair. She was gorgeous, in Harry's opinion. Nymph, was wearing a bottle green bikini which were straining against her bust, which had been reduced and a thong of the same colour.

Harry decided to join them and changed his clothes, into a swimming trunk. The same bottle green as Tonks using powers given by Aphrodite. He jumped inside the pool dousing all the girls. They began playing in water, splashing water on each other and playing with a beach ball. Susan and Nymph were in awe of Harry's body. His muscular body with abs and a handsome smile, were enough to warm any girl's smile.

After an hour, they all sat on the benches, beside the pool. Amelia came back and she too joined them on the benches, after changing into her bikini. For being in her early forties, she looked very fit. She was hot with rich red hair and a godly gifted bust. Her waist was thin but her ass was just as good as her tits.

After an hour of relaxing, Harry said, "Well, me and Tonks have to go". But please Amelia and Susan, make yourself at home. Ask the girls for anything, I'm sure they'll help out.

Harry nodded to Tonks, both of them changed and left.

They apparated outside Diagon Alley and went to Kenny's Kitchen. It was one of the best restaurants. They ordered food and talked. They relived their memories, when they had spent time together.

Tonks found out that he was still the same old Harry, incredibly sweet and protective of his loved ones. She learned about his adventures once she left Hogwarts, about the triwizard championship, from his perspective. Then his misery in his fifth-year, starting DA and whatnot. Even she told him of her experiences. How she became an Auror, Moody became her Mentor and then how she rose up through the ranks.

Confiding in each other through owls was pleasant but talking about them was much more so.

Harry eventually told her about his Harem. His slaves, Death and Aphrodite, his newly acquired powers . He proved his powers by transforming into Nymph herself. Nymph was however very open to the idea. She told him that a Lord of Multiple houses would require multiple wives. But having more women than just wives would be much more fun.

After they had desserts, Harry decided to take Nymph to his American House. He had previously asked Tippy to clean it up for today.

The house was big, not as big as Potter Palace, but big nonetheless. It had much more natural beauty to it. Surrounding forests, a lake nearby, open grounds, a vineyard, a large farm.

Inside the house were about 7 rooms plus a master bedroom, kitchen and a comfortable living room.

Harry took her to the edge of the lake and said, "Tonks, I remember." Before she could ask what did he remember, he pushed her inside and then he too jumped inside. He called, "Aphrodite, it is time." Aphrodite appeared and bowed. She said, "Yes, Master."

Aphrodite said, it is done Master. And left. Harry too jumped in the water and changed. His hair became longer, his chest broadened, his legs fused together and developed blue scales, they joined together to form a tail and his hands developed fins at his elbows.

Meanwhile when Nymph had been pushed into the water, she thrashed for a minute and then realised what this was. She was changing. Her face developed gills, at the side of her throat and her eyesight became better, more accustomed to water. Then she saw a creature approaching. He had a tail, 2 hands and fins at his elbow. Her first thought was to swim away.

She did just that. Until it caught up.

When Harry had fully changed he swam towards Nymph, she began to swim away, as fast as she could anyway, he simply laughed and chased her.

Nymph was about to draw her wand, but then she saw his face. He looked like Harry, the unmistakable scar on his forehead, still prominent. She then realised what this was.

She had confessed to Harry when he was in Grimmauld Place, that she wanted to be fucked by a merman, underwater. It was her sexual fantasy.

He was doing just that. She also found that she was able to communicate with him, when Harry said, "Hey Nymph, like the surprise?"

She answered, "The best." Harry tore through her clothes and snapped his fingers, all her clothes and possessions vanished.

He wrapped his tail around her body, in such a way that his cock, appeared before Nymph's face. She could not do anything. Her entire body had been bound. She moved her head forward and began to suck. She wriggled an arm out of his, now gentle, grip and began sucking. While jerking him off. Soon she realised that she could not suck him off, as it restricted her air supply.

Harry realised this and called, "Aphrodite." Aphrodite came and bowed, Harry continued, "Give her amphibian skin, so that she can breathe underwater." Aphrodite touched Nymph and announced, "It is done, Master." And took her leave.

Nymph began to change again. Her gills vanished and she developed webbed fingers and feet. She could now breathe underwater, and did not have to gulp water, it happened on its own.

So she went back to sucking Harry. He had released her body from his tail's grasp. She had started to suck him off, putting her hands behind Harry's firm torso, for support. Harry snaked his tail to Nymph's ass and began to rub her pussy.

She was moaning as it happened and sent vibrations through his cock. Soon he blew his load, inside Nymph's mouth, who swallowed it greedily.

Harry attacked her tits, sucking and licking them. He massaged one and nibbled the nipple of the other. All the while Nymph was moaning. After 5 minutes of fondling he made his way down, gently moving his fingers along her body.

He reached, her legs and started kissing her inner thighs, making his way to her pussy. He started teasing her by making only one finger enter, that too just the tip, teasing her.

Nymph said, "Harry Potter move your fucking tongue inside me, right now."

That was what he was waiting for. He moved his tongue inside. While Nymph was moaning loudly and arched her back. Harry used his hands to fondle her tits and his tails, to tease her asshole. All the stimulations were too much for her as her body shuddered and she orgasmed.

Harry licked most of her juices and began to position his cock at her entrance. He thrusted inside her and waited, she nodded at him and he started thrusting inside her.

Nymph was screaming his name as he again penetrated her after so long. She screamed, "Harder Harry. Harder and faster. Show me how much you improved". Not wanting to disappoint, he increased his size to a foot while inside her. She was shocked but got over it as she screamed, "Yes Harry. Oh fuck, Yes." Harry kept pounding, his monster hitting her cervix everytime but removed it just after Tonks orgasmed. He aligned his cock with her asshole, and rammed it inside not stopping even though she was still squirting, and kept his cock there. When she finished, Harry started pounding in her ass, not giving her any rest.

Nymph was in a bliss. She had a foot long cock, abusing her asshole. Ramming it in without mercy. It was painful, but the pleasure was far greater than the pain.

Tonks was screaming, "Yes Harry! That's the spirit! Keep going I can take it."

Harry removed his cock from inside and smiled. Tonks groaned at the sudden loss, but then Harry turned to face her, her face directly in front of him, she wrapped her legs around him. Harry closed his eyes and concentrated.

A few seconds later, he opened them again, and gave an evil smile, suggesting he was upto something.

Tonks put aside that thought and got ready to be fucked again. She pushed herself down but was surprised, both of her holes were being fucked at the same time.

She screamed in ecstasy and pain. She squirted again in a matter of minutes. That was her most powerful orgasm, ever. Harry did not stop. He thrusted in and out of her. One of his hands spanked her, the other groped her tits while, Harry sucking at her neck, which he knew to be her sweet spot. All while fucking her. Nymph was screaming at the top of her lungs, "YES HARRY! OOOOOHHHHH. THAT'S THE SPOT. KEEP THEM COMING. FILL ME UP. TREAT ME LIKE YOUR BITCH!"

All his actions made her squirt thrice in ten minutes. She was about to pass out when Harry blew his load deep inside her. She said in a whimper, "Thank you Harry". Then drifted into unconsciousness.

Harry took her out of the water, transformed into his normal body and carried her bridal style to the bedroom and laid her on the master bed and used to a summoning charm on her stuff, lying outside.

He called, "Tippy!"

She appeared and bowed, "Yes Lord Potter."

"Fix Nymph's clothes and don't wake us up in the morning. But I want her clothes fixed before we wake up tomorrow."

"Yes Master." And then left with a pop, Nymph's clothes were gone too. He snuggled up beside her and drifted to sleep himself.

* * *

 **Somewhere in the middle of Bermuda Triangle**

A mermaid swam in the sea, the mermaid had bottle-green coloured hair and a tail similar in colour. Her face was gorgeous, and a rather small bust, but with an athletic frame, rushing to the Great Palace of the Lost City of Atlantis. She entered the Queen's court and said, "Lady Elizabeth, I bring news."

The Queen, Elizabeth, had white hair, and with a tanned skin a delicate skin. Her eyes were of purple colour, and the scales on her tail were of the same colour as her hair. She had a rather large bust, larger than any mermaid of their great tribe.

Unlike other merpeople tribes, their tribes were pure and beautiful, they had left human contact a very long time ago. They were the Royal Merpeople Tribe. They were beautiful creatures, as pure as unicorns and more skilled than any other merfolk. The Queen of Royal Merpeople tribe had absolute abilities over all other merfolk tribes. The ones who crossed her were, stripped of the little magic they have and thrown in prisons. Over the years many had escaped and turned dark. But the Royal Merpeople were able to hold off the threat.

Elizabeth answered, "What is it this time, the sea horse are fighting again or Christopher fought with my walrus again?

"My Queen, the Crystal of Change has chosen a King."

"Hmmm, it wasn't supposed to yet. Did the Crystal mention a name and reveal his face?"

"No my Queen, it had just revealed a face. The merman had jet black hair and a lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead. He had a muscular frame and seemed to be fucking the brains out of a witch. It is possible, that he is a wizard himself."

"Be that as it may. But if he has been chosen by the Crystal. He shall be our King. Even if that means to end our disputes with the Magical World. If he wishes it, we will honour it. Make preparations, I will be going on a long trip."

"As you command, my lady."

And with the mermaid, Lola, left.

* * *

 **In the morning**

Nymph woke up at 11. She realised that she was naked and in bed with none other than Lord Potter. Then she remembered, what happened the previous night. She woke Harry up by kissing and said, "Wotcher Lord Potter". Harry replied, "Oh nothing, just lying in bed and cuddling with a gorgeous woman."

Harry said, "As much as I'd like to stay here with you. We have to go back, I have to go back to the girls of my harem and then talk to Susan and Amelia. So Lady Black would you formally like to join my harem?."

Nymph answered, "Yes Lord Potter, I would love to." She kissed him and they got out of bed. They changed into their clothes and picked up their stuff. And apparated back.

They arrived back at Potter Palace where all the girls had eaten breakfast. Cynthia and Silena were in the field. Fleur was was in the duelling room. Hermione for a change was talking with Amelia and Susan in the living room.

When Harry arrived, Wallace opened the fates for him. All the house elves informed their respective mistresses, all of whom came back to greet him and kissed him. Nymph was smiling, on seeing the love between Harry and all the girls. Susan and Amelia were somewhat jealous. To see so many girls kiss Harry and them not being one of them. Then all the girls went back to their daily routine except Hermione.

Harry began, "The magical world thinks that both of you are dead."

Amelia said, "And I'd like to keep it that way for now. The ministry has been taken over by He-who-must-not-be-named. Yaxley has been named minister of magic. He is trying to find you right now, not caring about the muggle-borns. Hogwarts has broken ties with the ministry. And is strongly warded against Dark Forces, much like Potter Palace."

Harry said, "They will not be able to catch me I'm sure of that!"

Susan asked, "How?"

Harry answered, "I have been training the majority of the holidays, plus I have seriously strong bodyguards. They are the ones who informed me about the attack on your house."

Death and Aphrodite appeared at this time, and Aphrodite whispered in Harry's ear, "Master, Susan has had a crush on you, for many years now. And Amelia found you hot, yesterday when she saw you in the pool."

Harry said to them, "So Amelia, what is your plan now?"

Amelia answered, "Well Susan will be going to Hogwarts. I have asked Professor McGonagall for a position if possible, but only for this year. I'll wear glamour charms to hide my identity. But we'll be looking for a place to stay for the remainder of the month."

Harry said, "Well, we have lots of rooms. I'm sure we could accommodate you both."

Susan said "Oh that'll be just great Harry."

Harry continued, "However, you have to make a vow on to reveal the secrets of this house."

Amelia said, "Very well, I Amelia Bones do swear upon my magic, not to reveal any secrets of your house to anyone."

Susan followed her aunt and said, "I Susan Bones, swear upon my magic not to reveal the secrets of your house to anyone."

Harry smiled and said, "Well, I have a harem. All the girls here are members along with some who will join in Hogwarts. And a little birdie told me, Susan has had a crush on me for a long time now and Amelia, the same birdie told me you find me hot and I noticed you were biting your lip yesterday, when you saw me in just my swimming trunks."

At the confrontation, both Susan and Amelia were blushing, their faces were just a few shades lighter than their hair.

Harry continued, "So I offer you to join my harem."

Susan and Amelia were quiet for a some time. During this time, Aphrodite went and started muttering in their ears.

After an awkward silence, Susan and Amelia stood up and each went to kiss Harry. First Susan gave him a long rather hungry kiss. Almost as if she had been preparing for this moment. The kiss with Amelia was more passionate. It was filled with love and longing, suggesting she wanted to be with someone but wasn't able to due to her position.

Harry, after the kiss, said, "Welcome to the harem."

Immediately, Death and Aphrodite became visible to Susan and Amelia. The 2 hot naked spirits smiled at the Bones women. Harry turned to Tonks and said, "Welcome to the Harem, Tonks."

Tonks came towards him and kissed him.

Hermione said, "Now the official rules of the harem."

After Hermione finished explaining the rules,

Aphrodite said, "Each member will have an Animagus and a human-animal form. It will require some time to master, but is manageable, nonetheless."

Aphrodite continued, "Lady Black, we will discuss this at length, later today."

Tonks said, "Of course, Love"

Harry continued, "Willy will still be your house elf but will be trained, according to rules of my house by Wallace head elf."

Amelia nodded.

Harry called, "Wallace."

With a pop Wallace appeared.

"Yes, Lord Potter."

"Teach Willy about our house. He'll continue be the elf of Lady Bones and Susan Bones."

"As you command, Lord. He'll complete the training by next week."

With a pop sound, he left.

At that moment, Narcissa Black and Dracara Black entered the house. Dracara exclaimed, "Wow, I never expected this to be so huge."

Narcissa said, "Yeah, it's humongous, I vaguely remember it when I visited it before marrying your father."

Narcissa continued, "Be nice Dracara, he is now our Lord."

Harry greeted them, Narcissa kissed Harry. The kissed was passionate and long.

Dracara simply said, "Potter."

Harry said, "Welcome to the harem. Dracara, if you have feelings for anyone, tell me and you can leave. But as long as you're in my house. You have to behave. No purebloods supremacy. If I get a hint, there will be hell to pay. Understood?"

Dracara said, "Understood."

Harry went and kissed her too. It wasn't long not at all passionate, just a quick kiss on the lips. Dracara was surprised, she didn't kiss back but she didn't certainly push him away. She actually kind of liked it.

Harry called Wallace and assigned a house elf, Twinkle to the mother-daughter. She gave them a tour of the house and explained that Aphrodite will be giving them animagus powers. She showed them Their living quarters and at 4 in the evening, they went to meet Harry.

All the girls and Harry assembled in the living room and announced, "Now girls Harem count has increased by a large number today. 5 more members have joined us and this number will surely grow, in time. My wives are: Fleur Potter, Hermione Potter and Nymphadora Black. No girl is above the other, all are the same in my eyes."

Harry continued, "I trust that Cissy would have told you the rules Dracara."

Both Cissy and Dracara said, "Yes Harry." in unison.

Harry continued, "I have a lot of magical creatures in this estate and none of them are to be harmed."

As if on cue, Marley ran into the room and nuzzled against Harry's legs. Dobby was running after him, but stopped on seeing Harry and left. Harry picked up Marley and said, "As I was saying, none of the creatures are to be harmed. This little pup here is Marley. We also have dragon eggs and a plant which none of have been able to recognise. Enjoy yourselves here."

Harry turned into a 3 headed dog and began playing with Marley. All the new members were surprised but left the room. Susan was talking with Cynthia and Serena, Fleur and Amelia were in deep conversation. Hermione, Narcissa and Dracara were talking and giggling.

Nymph was conversing with Aphrodite and Death.

Nymph said, "Really?"

Aphrodite replied, "Really. All wives of Master Potter have been given the gift of metamorphagi, but you are already a metamorphagus, so I would up the ante make you Animorphmagus."

"Thanks so much."

And Nymph hugged Aphrodite.

Death was standing nearby and grinning.

After Nymph released Aphrodite closed her eyes and chanted. A pink most collected in her hand as she finished chanting. She blew the mist over Nymph.

The mist surrounded Nymph and then her body absorbed the mist.

Nymph felt a rush of power coursing through her veins. She felt more powerful than ever. She cast the spell to check her magical core. She was amazed at the result. Her magical core was 9. It was very high.

Hermione saw the number and made her way to talk to Nymph.

"Congrats on having a core of 9"

"Yeah, it jumped by 2, when Aphrodite made me an Animorphmagus'

"That's so awesome. You're at par with You-know-who and are only beaten by Harry. He has a core of 12."

Nymph's mouth was hanging open. Apparently all the girls, had taken an interest and were overhearing their conversation. All the girls was surprised.

Susan spoke up, "Well, looks like Harry just doesn't do normal."

Hermione agreed.

Aphrodite said, "Nymph, it is just as metamorphing, but now you change into animals as well. Why don't you become a 3 headed dog like Harry and Marley!"

Nymph concentrated and shrunk in size and became a dog, then sprouted a second head and then a third. She went to play with Harry and Marley, but soon, she transformed back.

Aphrodite said, "It'll take practise to get used to it. Now girls, when you sleep today, you all will have a dream of an animal, which will be your animagus form. Cynthia and Serena already know about their forms. They had the dream yesterday. Why don't you show them?"

Cynthia and Serena complied, they began to concentrate. Their skin colour changed, Cynthia became a shade of red and gold, Serena became a shade of white and sky blue, both of them increased in height, their bodies grew in proportion. But that was all there were able to change.

Hermione said, "Cynthia is the Himalayan Fire Gold. One of the strongest species, stronger and more violent than the Hungarian Horntail."

The school girls gasped, knowing how strong and violent a Hungarian Horntail was when they saw it in the tournament.

Fleur said, "Serena is the Summer Sky. One of the most beautiful species. They are very large, but not very violent. However, if provoked, you are sure to be in a lot of danger."

Death held a mirror for both girls to see themselves. Serena said, "Wow, I look hot. So do you Cynthia." But soon they both changed back and had disappointed faces.

Aphrodite said, "Practise."

Cynthia said, "Nymph, when we came here from Romania, one of our clan members, Charlie Weasley, have many members of this Harem, a dragon egg. He also asked us to give one to you. Here it is."

Cynthia gave a blue egg to Nymph. She continued, "Myself, Serena, Hermione, Harry and Fleur all have dragon eggs. Me and Serena will be taking care of them. We would like to take care of this one too, if you like!"

Nymph answered, "Yes please. I don't know shit about Dragons."

Serena said, "We would love to."

Cynthia kept the egg back, with the others and went to practice her new powers.

The entire evening Nymph, Serena and Cynthia practised their new powers. Hermione and Fleur practiced their metamorphagi powers. Aphrodite was helping them out.

Marley after being exhausted curled up and slept.

Harry turned back into human form and went to the Duelling Room. Susan, Amelia, Cissy joined him. They watched as Harry was tutored by Igonotus's Portrait and after an hour, he tutored them. Dracara had gone to the library and started reading.

At 6:30, everyone went to get refreshed, change their sweaty clothes and put on thin bathrobes or be completely nude.

At 7, dinner was served, Harry was in his bathrobe. Selena, Cynthia, Fleur, Hermione and Nymph were nude. Susan, Amelia and Cissy were in bathrobes as well.

The bathrobes were magically charmed, to hug all the curves of the beautiful ladies, and not cover anything else. So the bathrobe ended just below the ass, revealing the legs of the women.

But Dracara was fully clothed. She didn't obey the rules. So now, there she would pay the price.

Harry was grinning. Thinking of a punishment, for Dracara. Hermione whispered, "Don't worry, I have a plan."

Hearing Hermione, he decided not to mention about it to anyone. He kept quiet and let Dracara think, that Harry wouldn't punish her. After dinner, they went to watch a movie or serial. They had decided to watch Game of Thrones. They watched the first 2 episodes of Game of Thrones and decided, to watch 2 episodes daily.

After finishing the serial, all of them went to Harry's bed for some fun.

Hermione was talking to Aphrodite in hushed voices, before entering the master bedroom.

Aphrodite snapped her fingers, all the clothes vanished, nobody was as surprised as Dracara. She didn't wasn't to be nude in front of all the other girls. But now she had no option. She felt insecure in front of the gorgeous girls and MILFs.

She had very small breasts, a 26C cup, she had a thin waist and a small ass. Her ass was soft and squishy.

Hermione announced, "Since, Dracara didn't obey the rules of the harem. She is going to be punished."

"Aphrodite" she called. Aphrodite appeared with 2 paddles and 2 vibrators.

Death and Hermione held Dracara in place as Aphrodite inserted the vibrator in her pussy and then in her asshole. Then she charmed them, so that Dracara could not remove them. Then she snapped her fingers and the vibrators turned on. Death conjured thick black ropes and tied her hands and feet to hold her in place in mid air.

Aphrodite chanted and a black mist formed in her hand. She placed her hand on Dracara's pussy, and ass. And then said, "Your punishment is, your asshole and pussy are extremely sensitive for tonight. You will experience pain and pleasure but you will not be able to squirt. The paddles will be charmed, you will be spanked hard until, master is done with all of us. And only then will you be released."

Aphrodite snapped again a collar with Masters Bitch written on it appeared around Dracara's neck and a gag appeared in her throat.

Aphrodite continued, "Your ass is also extra sensitive tonight. You will experience heights of pain from the spanks, so that you learn, never to disobey the rules of the Harem. The collar will only be removed the day before you have to go to Hogwarts. It can be seen by anyone, Harem member or not."

Dracara had fear in her eyes. She wasn't able to speak, not that it would change anything, as she began to be assaulted. She loved to spank herself while masturbating but this spank, gave her only pain, it smacked her too hard.

Harry went to entertain the newest members of the Harem.

That was okay with the other members. Hermione, Fleur, Cynthia and Serena had developed a liking for each other. They began to kiss each other. Serena and Cynthia changed their forms, which they would be able to hold for an hour now, hopefully.

Cynthia picked up Hermione and began to kiss her. Her hands below her ass to keep her in place. Death joined them as they began to grope Hermione.

Same was happening with Fleur.

Fleur had been picked up by Serena, and was being groped by Aphrodite.

Harry was kissing Susan, his hands squeezing her ass, while her hands roamed around his body. Nymph had been kissing Amelia, while Cissy caressed Amelia's body.

Susan left Harry's mouth and went down to his dick. It was 9 inches long, for now.

She began to lick it like a popsicle. Then she took the head in her mouth, slowly and started blowing him. All while maintaining eye-contact with him. She brought her tender, plump, red lips his cock, and began moving her head up and down.

Harry moaned, seeing one of his lover blowing him was a relatively new sight for him. She began to use her tongue and licked his dick, while she sucked and moved her head up and down.

Whilst she was blowing Harry. He sensed her sexual fantasy was to be fucked senseless by a hippogriff.

He did just that and began to change form. He grew 2 feet in height, developed black coloured feathers, his face changed, his vision became sharper, his mouth became a beak and grew a tail.

He became a full hippogriff. Susan became wet just by looking at him. Harry noticed that she stopped sucking him and let out a threatening screech. Susan understood what he wanted and went back to blowing him, that's when she realised, a hippogriff had 2 cocks, both a foot long and 2.5 inches wide. Susan realised that she won't be able to fit both in her mouth. So she blowed one and jerked off the other.

She exchanged them after a few minutes, but she didn't deepthroat him, so when he was close, he pushed himself deep in her throat and kept her there. He pulled out as he cummed. Her tits had been painted white and her mouth was full of cum. Cissy, Amelia and Nymph came to her aid.

Cissy and Amelia went to her huge tits and Nymph went to her face. She kissed her, swapped cum with her and swallowed some herself. When she was clean, she lied down on the edge of the bed, her aunt, Amelia lied on top of her and began kissing her. Harry slipped off the bed and pushed one cock inside Amelia, while the other went inside Susan.

Both the girls silenced each other by kissing, muffling each other. Harry rammed his cocks inside the girls and stopped. Giving time to adjust. When he felt he had given enough time, he removed it all the way and in one swift motion, rammed it back inside. Both ladies were moaning, through the kisses. Harry increased his pace and started going faster.

Tonks was entertaining Cissy. She too turned into a male hippogriff and went much the same way. She made her lie on the bed and plunged both her cocks in both of her holes. She didn't give her any time to adjust and kept thrusting in and out of her. Cissy was moaning, "Yes, Dora. Harder. Faster. Fuck your Aunt. Abuse both my holes." Not one to disappoint, Nymph went harder and faster than before.

Dracara was growing hornier by the minute. A hippogriff was fucking her mother without any mercy. Another one was fucking 2 gorgeous ladies. 2 pairs of 3 ladies were having their own fun. But all of this happened while she was having both her asshole and pussy vibrated and her cute tushy, spanked very hard. She had already reached her peak a few minutes ago. The pressure continued to build, but she wasn't able to find any release.

Harry was fucking both the ladies. Susan said "Harder, Harry. Harder and Faster" Amelia said, "Fuck both your whores Harry. Punish them, for being so naughty."

Harry obliged. He fucked both of them deeper than before. Soon both the girls were screaming. Susan screamed, "AHHHH. YES MAINTAIN THE PACE HARRY." Amelia screamed," OOOOHHH. YES HARRY. THAT'S THE SPOT. AHHH." Both the ladies squirted at the same time. But Harry wasn't done. He rode them through their orgasms. And continued to pound.

Nymph was abusing both the holes of Cissy. She had already squirted thrice. Her eyes had rolled back. And was screaming, "OHHH. NYMPH. THAT'S IT. FUCK YOUR AUNT. ABUSE HER. AHHHHHH." She squirted for the fourth time as Nymph orgasmed deep in both her holes and stayed there. Not being fucked this good in 18 years, Cissy passed out after her fourth orgasm.

Nymph removed herself from Cissy's holes. And made her way towards Amelia. They had squirted twice and were nearing a third one. Harry plunged deep inside and cummed. The warm feeling triggered the orgasms of both the girls.

Harry removed his cock from both the girls. Nymph picked Amelia with her wings and lied her on the ground. Harry did the same with Susan and started fucking both holes in doggy-positon.

The aunt and niece were kissing each other frantically. Both holes of each girl were being fucked, without mercy. Nymph and Harry were moving with perfect sync. Both moved in and out at the same rhythm. Harry used his wings to caress Susan's body. Nymph did the same with Amelia.

Amelia and Susan were screaming at the top of their lungs, in pure pleasure as the beasts were fucking them. In a matter of 10 minutes. Both of them had squirted thrice.

Amelia was on the brink of unconsciousness. While Susan was having the time of her life. Amelia's walls shrunk as she squirted her largest and longest orgasm of the day and passed out. Nymph's cock twitched in her holes as she too began cumming.

She pulled out and turned back into her human form.

Susan lied down on the bed exhausted. She was panting and sweating a lot.

Nymph sat on her knees and wiggled her ass in front of Harry. Getting the message Harry started fucking her. Susan crawled over to Nymph and pushed her pussy in front of her face. She started eating Susan out. Sucking Harry's cum from her pussy and licking which had already oozed out from her holes.

Harry was not showing Nymph any mercy he was going all in. He pushed deep inside her. Everytime he pushed it all the way in, the force made her move forward a bit.

Nymph was moaning in Susan's pussy. Sending vibrations through her pussy. She elongated her tongue and licked at her walls. Susan too began moaning, she was groping her tits. Pinching her nipples.

Harry was abusing Nymph's holes. He was ramming it with as much force as he could muster. After a few minutes. Nymph had squirted twice. And Susan had squirted once. Harry slammed inside Nymph which triggered her third orgasm. She screamed in Susan's pussy, triggering her orgasm.

Harry pushed deep inside her holes and kept his cocks there. Slowly he pulled out. Cum began to ooze out of her. Harry left the pair, who started cuddling. Susan rubbed her thigh with Nymph's pussy, coating it with her juices.

Harry went over to the remaining group. He was still horny, his hippogriff side was not yet satisfied.

He had a round each with, Fleur, Hermione, Cynthia and Silena.

When Harry was finished with all the girls, Dracara was finally able to squirt. She went on for about 2 minutes. When she stopped. She was panting and sweating. The vibrations stopped but she was held by the ropes in mid air and with a gag. She slept like this.

He then lied at the centre of the bed and turned back to his human form. Death and Aphrodite brought all the girls close to him. And they cuddled except Dracara.

* * *

 **Somewhere in the Amazon Rainforest.**

A hippogriff flew towards a huge cave. Sitting inside was the biggest hippogriff, with a crown on her head. She had green feathers, a golden beach and piercing yellow eyes.

The first hippogriff said, "My Lady. The Lord has been chosen. It is time."

The Queen replied, "Where is his den?"

"He doesn't live in a den your majesty. He lived in a room. He is a human Animorphmagus."

"I will begin to search for him tomorrow."

"There will be no need for that your majesty. The elder said, he is a descendant of the Potter Family."

"Good. I will leave at dawn tomorrow. Inform the others, that I will be leaving."

* * *

 **Updates will be once a month from now on. Workload is increasing, exams are approaching.**

 **Tonks mastered her powers so soon, because she was already a metamorphagus.**

 **I want more challenges. Challenge me in this story, to include crazy ideas. I will try my best to use them.**


End file.
